Where Darkness Thrives
by Yaa
Summary: The Teen Titans go undercover at Hogwarts to help protect Harry, but with the time for Trigon's rise close at hand, will they be able to save both Harry and Raven from the clutches of evil? Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter One

Summary of Events- Dumbledore asked the Teen Titans to come to Hogwarts this year to help protect Harry against the rising threat of Voldemort. He put a spell on Cyborg and Beast Boy so they would look normal and so that Cyborg could function, (what with the magic preventing technology and such). Dumbledore also gave each of the Teen Titans a fake wand, spelled to effectively do a spell when called upon. Robin- Dick Grayson, Beast Boy- Garfield Logan, Cyborg- Victor Stone, Starfire- Kory Anders, and Raven- Raven Azar.

* * *

The five Titans stood looking at the train labeled The Hogwarts Express. They were each wearing robes and Dick had a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. 

"I guess we should split up," Dick was saying, "We don't want to look like we know each other. Kory, you come with me, Vic and Gar go together, and Raven, I assume you would be happiest going on your own."

"I don't do happy." Raven muttered darkly before the group separated.

Raven went to the back of the train, found an empty compartment, pulled out a book and started reading.

She was only allowed a few minuets of peace however as the compartment door slid open revealing none other that Harry Potter and company, (who would have guessed, hehe).

* * *

"Why does this always happen to us." Ron grumbled as the three of them found themselves nearing the back of the train without finding any seats. 

"Because Ron, you're to lazy to get here on time so we always get stuck with the last possible compartment." Hermione said.

"You can say that again." Harry said as he turned to look in the last compartment.

"Like you're any better." Hermione retorted.

She was cut short in her lecture by the sight of the only occupant of the last compartment. The girl looked about their age, but she had short purple hair and purple eyes, grayish skin, and a gem embedded into her forehead. She also had a somewhat gothic look about her.

Hermione noticed that Ron and Harry were stunned by the girls strange appearance, so she shoved them out of the way, "Hi, do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The girl simply nodded and went back to reading a large book that Hermione hadn't noticed before.

"My name is Hermione, that's Harry, and that's Ron." Hermione said pointing out each person. The girl glanced up from her book and said, "Call me Raven." And then went back to ignoring them.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron to see similar shocked expressions on their faces. They, like her were taken aback by the voice of the girl, Raven's voice was completely devoid of emotion, as was everything else about her.

The four of them sat in silence for several minuets, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to think of a way to break the ice, and Raven continuing to read hoping they would just leave her alone.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Raven glanced at the book she was reading, a word caught her eye and soon she was as engrossed in the book as Raven was. Ron, seeing the two girls reading nudged Harry and whispered something in his ear. Both boys burst out laughing causing Raven to notice that Hermione was reading over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said stammering, "I-I just glanced at what you were reading and I couldn't stop, sorry." She added again.

"That's ok, you can read it if you want," Raven said handing it to her, "I've read it five times, and besides, there was another book I wanted to read."

"Really! Thanks!" Hermione said, and then as an after thought, "So what other book are you going to read?"

"Well, I finished all my school books, but I wanted to re-read Hogwarts; A History, I'm hoping that if I read it again I'll pick up on some of the things that I missed the first time."

Hermione was practically glowing, though Raven showed no expression whatsoever, and soon the two of them were deep into a conversation, debating some of the details in the book that could mean several things.

Harry turned to Ron, "Does this mean we have to survive with two of them now?"

Ron groaned, "I don't know if I'll make it."

* * *

Dick and Kory wandered along the train looking for a place to sit. A door slid open to their right and a tall blond-haired boy looked out, "You can sit in here if you want." He offered. Inside the compartment were two other boys, both were large and stupid looking. "Go wander some." The first boy told them. They obediently got up and walked into the hall. The boy closed the door and turned to them, "I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy." 

Dick introduced himself and Kory, then added, "Who were those people?"

(For those of you who are wondering, Kory is not talking because the Team figured that it was best if she refrained from asking questions while adapting to yet another new life, you know, like she had to when she came to Earth. Just have to see how long that lasts.)

"They were the thugs that follow me around, I'm glad to have someone else to talk to other than those stupid idiots." Malfoy responded, "So, what's your Quiddich team?"

"What's Quiddich?" Dick asked.

Malfoy's face instantly darkened, "You're not a pure blood?" He inwardly cursed himself. He had assumed that the boy was a pure blood by the way he held himself, like he was a leader or something.

"Oh no, I am," Dick quickly lied, he was already living a lie, but in his new life he didn't want to be some half rate wizard. "I don't know if I could handle not being a pure blood, I always go for the best, and being a half blood just isn't up to par in my book."

Malfoy smiled, "My thoughts exactly, but how can you not know about Quiddich then?"

"My parents died when I was about five, and I got shipped off to some muggle orphanage. I always knew I was a pure blood wizard, and that sometime I would come here, but other than that, everything was a mystery."

Malfoy looked at him in sympathy, "Well, I guess I'll just have to explain."

About fifteen minutes later Kory pulled Dick's sleeve, "Hun?" he asked, engrossed in his conversation.

"I do not follow the game of the Quiddich, I will wander the halls." Kory said, Dick nodded and Kory got up to leave, glad to get away.

* * *

Kory stepped out into the hallway and proceeded to get thoroughly lost. 

"Need help?" a girl asked her coming up behind her.

Kory nodded, "I am in search of conversation with friends."

"Why don't you come in here," the girl said opening her compartment which was filled with smiling people, "We're all Hufflepuffs, in other words, anyone is welcome."

"Oh joyous Puffs of the Huffle!" Kory said smiling. (I think I can leave Kory now, as you probably get the picture, now let's move on to the explorations of Vic and Gar.)

* * *

Vic and Gar had found an empty compartment about halfway along the train. They went inside and started to argue over video games. Just then the door to the compartment slid open and several students came in. 

"Hi." One of them said, "Me and my friends were trying to find a compartment when we clearly heard video games being discussed and-"

Gar cut him off, "No need to explain, come in my fellow game freaks, help me convince this buffoon over here that Halo is indeed better than Ragnarok."

They needed no second bidding as four students filled into the compartment, each choosing a side and soon they had a heated argument in full force. (I'm sorry, I don't know any video games so I'm taking Ragnarok Online, which is like the best computer game and using it here.)

* * *

Later as the train pulled into the station, Hermione asked Raven, "So are you a transfer student?" 

"Ya, there are five of us, we are going to be sorted into houses with the first years." Raven replied, her voice indicating displeasure, but it was barely notable.

"Hope you're in Gryfindor then." Hermione, Harry, and Ron said. They really meant it too, after Hermione's conversation with Raven, she had started grow on them. In fact, when Malfoy had come to pay his annual visit, she had sent one glare at him and had him running. Not that any of them blamed him, they would probably run if Raven had trained her gaze on them like that. (Malfoy left Dick in the compartment while he went to see Harry just incase you're wondering.)

* * *

Raven blinked as she realized that she wanted to be in Gryfindor with them. She had figured that she would come here, do her job, and then go home with her friends. But now she had friends here too. She knew no one would ever truly understand her, but Hermione shared her interest in reading, something none of the Titans every really understood. 

Raven's thoughts carried her all the way into the great hall along with the Titans and first years. She might have been impressed with the sky-like ceiling, but her mental abilities allowed her to see through the illusion, dispelling any wonders it might have had.

The first years were sorted into houses first, and then she and her fellow Titans were called out. Normally students would be called in order of their name, but as Robin was the leader he want first, and after him there was no real need to go in order.

Raven tapped into the hat's conversation to listen as her friends got sorted.

Robin (Dick Grayson)- "Well, there is no doubt about where you belong, Mr. Grayson, while you are very brave, smart, and loyal, your greatest qualities are in your ambition. Therefore, I will put you in **Slythern!**"

Beast Boy (Garfield Logan)- "Now this is really very hard, you're not that smart, all your ambition is set toward making up pranks, and you're more just in the hero business for fun rather than bravery. I guess that leaves me only one option, **Hufflepuff!**"

Starfire (Kory Anders)- "You're another easy placement, there is no need to go through each house and rule them out one by one as you are clearly a **Hufflepuff!**"

Cyborg (Victor Stone)- "Let's see, I am going to have to judge using your greatest love, your car, it takes a lot of concentration and brilliance to build something like that baby." (The hat pulled up a picture of the car and he and Cyborg spent several minutes talking about it, Raven was forced to make her presence known to remind them of where they were.) "Ok, ok fine, **Ravenclaw!**"

Finally it was Raven's turn to step up to the podium. Before the hat fell over her eyes she sent her mind out questing and found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had grown tense. "Um," a voice said in her ear, "It's kind of hard to sort you if I can't get into your mind." Raven realized that she was blocking her mind, "Sorry." She started to lower her guard when she changed her mind, she didn't want anyone or anything in her mind, it might bring up some memories that would cause disaster, "Put me in Gryfindor." She told the hat, lowering her mental shields just enough for the hat to brush her suffice thoughts. "What!" the hat protested, "But how do I know if you're suited to that house?" "Listen, either put me in Gryfindor, or I'll do if for you." Raven retorted. She started to push her way into the hats intelligence. "Fine," it mumbled, clearly not pleased with the prospect, "**Gryfindor!**"

The Gryfindor table applauded, but it was more because they had to then because they wanted to. Brushing the students' minds, Raven found that most of the students had thought she would be in Slythern for sure because of her gothic appearance. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione applauded with any real enthusiasm as Raven made her way toward them.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, this is my first Teen Titans fic and I'm not too sure where to go with it from here, I was thinking of focusing on Raven and her struggle with her demon half, but let me know what you think.**

**Please review, I'll love you for it and it will make me happy. Your thoughts will help me decide where to take this fic so please please please please review.**

**Oh, and I want to know if you think I should make Malfoy good or evil, please let me know what you think.**

**Did I mention that reviews will make me happy? Please review (if you haven't gotten he point already:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**Slythern!**" the hat yelled and Dick tore it off as the table under the banner of a snake erupted into applause. He stood up and walked confidently toward the table looking for Malfoy, who he quickly found kicking Crab out of his seat so Dick could sit down.

"I knew you would do it!" Malfoy yelled about the noise, "Welcome to the noble house of Slythern."

"Thanks." Dick said as he sat down to watch his friends get sorted. He was a little put off that they were all in different houses, but he didn't dwell on it.

When the feast finally ended Malfoy took him down into the dungeons, they stopped outside a suite of armor that stood along against one wall.

"Pureblood." Malfoy said and the armor jumped out of the way, reveling a hole in the stone behind it.

"This," Malfoy said entering and waving his arm to show the room they were in, "Is the Slythern common room, home."

It was a large, stone room filled with several tables and multiple, squishy dark colored chairs. Against one wall a huge fireplace sported a roaring fire that sent a soft glow across the room. Two stairways led off of the main room, one marked girl's rooms, and the other marked boy's. 'It looks nice,' Dick thought to himself, 'I could really grow to like this place.'

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the sorting progress with excitement that began to turn to apprehension as Raven's turn got closer.

"Do you think she'll really be in Gryfindor?" Hermione asked Harry for the tenth time.

"I told you I don't know, we can pretty much rule out Hufflepuff, but all the other houses are still open, we really don't know anything about her other than her name and the fact that she likes to read." Harry answered.

Shamus leaned over to talk to the trio, "Look at that last girl, the one who looks like a goth, I don't know why they even bother sorting someone like her, anyone can tell she belongs in Slythern." He didn't notice the glares he was getting, instead he turned back to his friends and started talking again.

"I'd like to teach him not to judge people like that." Ron said.

"It wouldn't do any good Ron, listen to everyone else." Hermione said. As Raven was now up next for sorting many of the students were commenting on her strange looks, and most of them were agreeing that she would be an instant Slythern.

"Maybe I should just pound them all." Ron said threateningly.

Harry coughed into his hands, clearly tying to cover up laughter, which he wasn't doing very well.

Ron's ears went red but he was saved by Hermione pointing out that Raven was being sorted. The three of them didn't have to wait long as the hat opened its seam and yelled out "**Gryfindor!**" Hermione thought it sounded a little put out, but she wasn't sure so she decided not to comment.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, but his voice was drowned out by the many surprised people who turned to their friends to ask if the hat had really said Gryfindor.

The three of them were painfully aware of how weak the applause was for Raven compared to when the other students got sorted, she didn't seem to mind as she walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as sat down. Just then Dumbledore stood up, gave his speech, and the feast began.

As the dishes filled Hermione noticed that for some reason a cup of herbal tea had appeared in front of Raven. Raven began to drink it but she didn't take any food.

Harry noticed too and he spoke up, "Raven aren't you going to eat anything? You didn't have any food on the train either."

"I'm not hungry." She replied in her emotionless voice, in truth she needed less food that a normal human because, well, she wasn't a normal human, she was part demon.

"Come on, you have to eat something." Ron said pushing a platter of pork chops toward her.

Raven glared at him causing Ron to back away and find something extremely interesting about his plate. After that no one tried to get Raven to eat something, instead the trio started to ask her questions about herself, but they soon gave up on that as well when she started ignoring them as she had done at first on the train.

Finally the feast ended and they showed Raven to the Gryfindor common room, giving the password, "Love-The-Fish" the four of them entered. As it was rather late, Hermione and Raven went up one of the stairs and Ron and Harry left to go up the other.

Raven sat on her bed and pulled the bed hanging around her, cutting her off from the untrusting looks she was getting from some of the other girls in the dorm room. When she was sure she was hidden from view, she cast a spell around herself so sound would not penetrate the space and levitated several inches off of the bed and began to mediate.

* * *

It was well past midnight when she was pulled out of her meditation by Dick calling her (with a magic thing that only the Titans can hear) and telling her to go to the room of requirement. Dumbledore had explained where it was and told them they were welcome to use it. Not feeling like walking, Raven sank into the shadows only to reappear an instant later outside of the room. Robin was already there, but the others took several minutes to get there.

"Man, why did you have to wake us up!" Gar complained.

"If you would use your brain you would remember that he told us we would have a meeting here tonight." Raven said dryly.

"Right, I just wanted to get reports of how people are settling in, Kory, why don't you go first." Dick said.

"Oh I am having a most joyous time friends!" The alien started and then continued to describe every detail about her trip since they had separated several hours before.

"Ok, very good, Vic?" Dick said quickly as Kory paused for another breath.

"Oh everything's great, there's a guy in my dorm room who thinks that he's a better mechanic then me, just wait till I show him." Vic said and then went off into his own little world thinking about tools and his car.

"Ok Gar." Dick said turning to the now un-green changeling.

"I don't think he has anything of any importance to say, and anyway he's asleep." Raven said, "And I have nothing to report."

"Ok, well as for me, everything's fine, so I guess we can go back to bed now, meet here same time next week." Robin said as they got up to leave, "Raven, do you think you could take care of Gar?"

Raven grabbed Gar and the two of them disappeared into the shadows, she dropped Gar off in his dorm and then returned to her own room.

* * *

Hermione woke and pulled the bed hanging back to let in some light to wake her up more thoroughly. She had just finished getting ready when she remembered about Raven and went to wake her up so they wouldn't be late. To her surprise Raven wasn't in her bed, she was downstairs sitting in a chair far away from the fire reading.

"How long have you been down here?" Hermione asked noticing that she was nearing the end of her book.

"Since about 5am, I like to get up early, you have to get up early if you want to have any peace at all." Raven replied.

Ron and Harry came down the stairs three minutes later and the four of them headed to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione noticed that Raven did eat something besides the herbal tea that once again appeared before her. "Why do you have that tea?" she asked.

"I like the tea, and it helps relive stress." Raven replied, not adding that it also helped her keep her emotions in control. Just then the schedules were passed out and they began the first day of term.

* * *

The first class was potions with the Slytherns, Snape started the class off with an advanced potion to cure noise inflation, but Raven found the class rather easy.

"Let's see," Snape said coming up behind her and the class stopped to watch, "I do believe your potion is wrong Miss Azar, it's supposed to be green, not black."

"No, I am just doing it a little differently than you told us, if you look at the ingredients you can see that several of these are unnecessary. Instead of using three bats wings and a table spoon of vinegar for instance, you can use two beetle eyes, and instead of the frog legs and goat eye, you can use a snake tooth." Raven said seemingly not bothered by the glaring look she was receiving, "And if you put in a fish egg you don't have to stir the potion twenty times, you only need to stir it five times." Raven slowly stirred her potion five times and the color changed to an emerald green color.

Snape snorted and turned away. After class Hermione came up to her, "How did you know how to do that? It was amazing!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I thought he was going to kill you for sure."

"It's simple, you just have to know the basic elements in each ingredient and it becomes basic algebra." Raven said, and then seeing Hermione's fascinated look she added, "I guess I can teach you if you want."

Hermione never stopped thanking her until Raven gave her one of her glares upon which Hermione quickly shut up.

* * *

In anther part of the castle, the history of magic teacher, Professor Binns was droning on and on to his audience of very bored looking Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Gar looked out the window and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Vic's voice said in his ear.

Gar didn't say anything, he just sighed again and handed his friend his schedule.

"Is something wrong with this?" Vic asked as he scanned it. He looked up at Gar and then his brain registered some information. Looking back down at the schedule he realized exactly what was wrong. "You only have one class with Raven." He stated. He knew Gar liked Raven, it was obvious in the way he acted.

Gar finally looked away from the window and rested his chin in his hands. "Why of all the beautiful girls out there did I have to fall for Raven? I mean, she would never like me like that, and even if she did she could never show it. Dick has it easy, everyone knows that he and Kory like each other, he just has to get the courage to ask her out and everything's settled. But with Raven… she's… well Raven, what am I supposed to do?"

Vic didn't have an answer for his depressed friend, fortunately he didn't have to come up with one as Kory, upon hearing her name turned around and started talking.

"Are you wanting me for something friends?" she asked.

"No Kory, just talking about different things and your name came up." Vic answered. Kory started to turn back around when he spoke again, "Can I see your schedule? I want to see how many classes we have together."

Kory handed him a folded sheet of paper, opening it he found that all the classes that she had with the Slytherns had been outlined in bright pink hearts. Beside him, Gar let out a loud grown and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Several weeks passed uneventfully. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves growing closer to Raven, and they were sure that she too was growing to like them more although she never showed any signs of it.

"Mails here." Harry commented as hundreds of owls flew into the great hall. A black owl landed in front of Raven and she tore off the letter to read it.

Hermione leaned over to see what Raven was reading. The note was written on the paper in dark blood-red color ink, it read, 'Go away, you don't belong in Gryfindor, go back to Slythern where you should be. Quote the Raven, Nevermore.' It was signed by a number of other Gryfindor's but the top name, which was in the same handwriting as the note was Shamus.

Hermione grabbed the letter and showed it to Harry and Ron. Strangely, Raven didn't even seem to care about the note, she just continued eating her breakfast.

Harry and Ron on the other hand stood up and walked over to Shamus and his group of friends.

"Apologize." Harry snarled clutching the paper in his hand.

"No, just look at her, she doesn't belong here, she's probably a Slythern spy and she found someway to get around the sorting hat." Shamus replied coldly.

Ron raised his fist but stopped as he felt someone grab his arm. Turning, he found himself facing Raven.

"I don't care, just drop it." She told the two of them, "It doesn't matter."

Harry and Ron followed her back to where Hermione was waiting for them, a look of anger on her face.

"How can you not care?" Harry asked her as she continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

"Caring about people who dislike you is pointless, in the end it gets you nowhere." She replied evenly, "And besides every person is in-titled to have opinions and feelings of dislike if they so chose."

"Except you." Ron mumbled then looked down as she turned her gaze to him, "You never show emotion," then he looked back up at her and blurted out, "You just said that everyone is in-titled to have feelings, but why not you?"

Raven stopped eating and looked down, just when they thought she wasn't going to answer she spoke, her voice so soft it was almost inaudible, "I don't show emotion because I… it's just to dangerous... forget it, it doesn't matter." With that she got up and left the table leaving behind three very confused Gryfindors.

"What did she mean?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I know how to find out." Hermione said, she reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and some paper. She quickly wrote something and sent it off on the owl that had delivered the hate note.

"Care to elaborate?" Harry asked.

"Raven wasn't the only new student this year, there were four others, Dick, Gar, Kory, and Vic." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry nodded, they all knew the others by name, Dick was Malfoy's friend, Gar was the loudmouth class clown, Kory was the happy one who always talked a little strangely, and Vic was the head of the new founded Engineers Club.

"Well," Hermione continued, "I figure that they must know each other somewhat from before they came here so I sent a letter to Gar to ask him to meet us after breakfast. I think Gar will be the easiest to get info out of and he might know something."

* * *

Garfield was having a normal breakfast of tofu when a large, black owl landed in front of him. Taking off the letter he say it was from Hermione, one of Raven's new friends. Reading it he shrugged and got up and left.

He walked into an empty classroom and waited. Soon, the door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"So what do you want?" he asked them.

Hermione stepped forward, "Did you know Raven from before you guys came here?" she asked. Gar nodded slowly. "Great, do you know why she never shows any emotion? We asked her today and she mumbled something about it being dangerous and then left, so do you know anything?"

Gar had not been expecting that, he didn't know what he had been expecting exactly, but it wasn't that. "Why do you care?" He asked suddenly, feeling himself become very protective of his dark friend, "You want to know that facts so you can judge her? You want to know if she's good enough for you? Why can't you just trust her enough to let her tell you in her own time?" Gar voice got steadily louder, he wasn't going to let them hurt Raven in any way, he would kill them if they did. "You call yourselves her friends, but yet you go around trying to dig up information about her. If you were really her friends, you would realize how truly special she is and you wouldn't care about what she was or how she acts" With that Gar turned and stormed out of the room fuming, leaving behind three very shamefaced teens.

* * *

Raven got up and walked out of the great hall, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You could have just lied and said that you didn't want to show emotion or something, why did you have to go and tell them the truth? Or at least part of the truth.'

Raven asked herself this question as she made her way toward her first class. She really didn't need to ask however, she knew why, she wanted to tell them the truth, she really did, but she was afraid that they wouldn't trust her anymore.

She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone as she walked into her potions classroom.

* * *

Dick looked at his watch and realized that he had to get going if he wanted to make it to potions on time, he hurried along and was entering the classroom when someone ran into him from behind.

"Sorry." Raven's voice said and he turned to see her as she picked up her dropped books and walked past him.

"Raven wait!" Dick called as he grabbed her arm to stop her. Something was wrong with her, her eyes had a far away, glazed look to them and she hadn't realized who he was.

"Raven, you ok? It's me Dick," Then leaning closer he whispered, "Robin."

Raven's eyes cleared and she looked at him with a confused look on her face, for some reason this made him worry more but he couldn't place his finger on why.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were in a daze, are you ok?" Dick asked her concern showing in his voice.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought." Raven said and then pulled away and went to her seat.

Dick kept looking over at her during potions class, causing him to lose his concentration and mess up the potion he was working on. It wasn't until later that he realized what had bothered him so much, Raven never showed emotion, and yet she had showed emotion. She had had a confused look on her face, that was what had been bothering him. Thinking back, Dick remembered that when he had walked into the classroom after Raven he had seen several newly smashed jars of potion ingredients near the door.

If his fears were true, than this new environment with new friends was slowly breaking Raven's control over her emotions, and thus her control over the evil within her.

Dick was swept out of his thoughts by Malfoy who came over to him with a huge grin on his face, "Mallic dropped the team!"

"What?" Dick asked looking very confused, he was still half thinking about Raven.

"Mallic, one of the beaters for the Slythern Quiddich team, he quit and now we have an opening, tryouts are in a week!"

"How is that good?" Dick asked.

"You're thicker than Goyal," Malfoy complained before explaining slowly, "1. We have an opening for the Quiddich team, 2. The tryouts are in one week, 3. You've been on my broom and I've seen how good you are, 4. If you don't know where I'm going with this you really need your head examined, and 5. I think that you have a good chance of making the team!"

Dick snapped to attention as Malfoy spoke, his face showing his glee, "Why are we still standing around? We should be on the field training! Let's go!" he yelled and pulled Malfoy along at top speed as he forgot all his worries about Raven and ran for the Quiddich field.

* * *

**Wow, that was a really long chapter for me, please let me know what you think. Thanks to all the reviewers and please keep the reviews coming. And I would still like to know any suggestions you have for the plot, they really help me when deciding what to write.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love ya.**

**Please review, it makes me really, really happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'Come on, hurry up!' Dick thought to himself as he stood outside of the Quiddich field watching the line of students slowly shorten. More people had come for the tryouts then he had thought, and as a consequence, he was left to stand freezing in his light jacket from the sharp northern wind. In his left hand he clutched the broom handle of Malfoy's broom, if he made the team he would need to buy his own broom, but for now the borrowed Nimbus 2001 worked fine.

"Don't worry about it." Malfoy said from beside him, taking his shivers of cold as nerves. "You'll do great."

Dick nodded but kept his mouth closed, he didn't want his teeth chattering any louder than they already were. Finally he reached the front of the line and the team captain came over to him, "What you do is try to defend yourself and your team mates while hitting the ball toward your opponent. Got that? Good." His 'team mates' were three flying green Quiddich robes, and his 'opponents' were three other flying Quiddich robes, one was red for Gryfindor, another was blue for Ravenclaw, and the third was yellow for Hufflepuff.

He climbed onto his broom and took off into the air, he didn't take time for pleasure, he just turned to face the other figure on the ground and hefted his club.

"Ready? GO!"

A round, black ball sped toward him, he didn't have time to think, but his training kicked in and his body knew exactly what angle to hit it at to sent it toward an opponent. The red robe fell out of the air and the ball sped toward one of the green robes. Dick swooped to intercept it and with his next blow the blue robe fell form the sky. He could hear Malfoy cheering him on from below as he turned to take down the final robe, the yellow one for Hufflepuff. He suddenly wished Kory were here to see his prowess at flying, as the ball came speeding toward him, Kory's image formed in his mind, in fact, she was all to real looking. "Kory?" he asked looking at the remaining yellow robe. 'Yellow for Hufflepuff, Kory is in Hufflepuff.' The thought ran through his mind.

"Look out!" a panicked voice called from below pulling him out of his trance, "Wha-" he got out, and then it hit him.

* * *

Raven was meditating on her bed when Robin's pain reverberated through her body. Raven gasped and clutched her head, willing the pain away, this shouldn't happen, she thought, it had never happened before. Raven quickly pushed the pain aside before she blew something up and called Gar, Kory, and Vic and told them to meet her in the room of requirement.

* * *

Malfoy watched as his friend turned to face the Hufflepuff robe, Dick's performance was by far the best, his reflexes were amazing, 'I'll have to ask him about that later.' He thought. He watched as Dick tensed, gripping his club and preparing for the swing, the ball came in range but Dick just hovered there, in some sort of trance. "Look out!" Malfoy called, but it was too late and a crack rang out through the night as Dick began to fall, Malfoy searched frantically for his wand knowing he would never get it in time. 'This can't happen again, please don't let it happen again.' He pleaded silently to whatever god might be listening. In his panicked state he didn't realize that Dick wasn't high enough above the ground to cause any real damage if he fell. He waited to hear the crunch of bones breaking, or feel a shock wave run through his feet. When nether came he tentatively opened his eyes, (he hadn't realized he had shut them), to see that Dick was still in the air.

"Is he ok?" Someone asked looking up at the sight. Dick was clearly unconscious, but his left hand still gripped the broom handle, causing him to dangle limply in the air. Malfoy grabbed the nearest broom out of someone's hand and pushed off from the ground, not even giving himself the chance to get mounted properly. He ascended to Dick's level and pulled the broom to the ground hoping that Dick's grip wasn't about to fail.

"Get him to the hospital wing!" The team captain shouted and Dick was hefted up by several of the other team members and carried off while Malfoy ran after them, shouting for them to wait.

* * *

"What is the matter Raven? And why is friend Dick missing?" Kory asked as she joined the group in the room of requirement.

"Relax Kory, he's probably just trying to get away from his other friends." Gar said.

"No he's not." Raven said, and the others turned to look at her.

Kory felt her stomach tighten, if Raven was trying to get them to kick Dick off the team, or something-.

"He was hit in the head by something, I don't know what, but he's in the hospital wing right now. That's why I called you here, we can't go visit him, it would not match our cover."

For a moment Kory felt relieved, then Raven's words sunk in.

What? How do you know?" Vic asked.

"Dumbledore contacted me." Raven responded (lying).

Kory didn't care about their cover, she turned and ran for the door before any of her friends could stop her. The room of requirement was about three floors below the hospital wing, but Kory ran them all, not stopping until she was standing, panting, in front of the door.

Catching her breath, Kory opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

Malfoy sat alone besides Dick's unconscious body, it had almost happened again, his helplessness, the fall, it was all the same. 'Don't think about it. It's the past, it doesn't affect you any more.' He told himself firmly, but he knew it was a lie, everything that had happened that day had affected him, the choice he had made would be with him forever.

**Flashback**

Lucius Malfoy opened the door of his house to find a short, fat wizard standing in front of him.

"Um," the little man started, "Can I please come in?"

"Why would I let you in?" Lucius asked.

"Because you fool," a harsh voice Lucius knew well spoke up, "I want to come in."

"M-Master?"

* * *

"Remember, I want that child, no other, this body will not last much longer, but someday when I return to my full power, I will want him." Voldemort's voice spoke from the back of the other wizards head. They were standing in Malfoy's living room.

"Yes master." Lucius replied.

The fat, little wizard spoke, his voice wavering in fear, "I won't last much longer? You mean I'm going to die?" He never got an answer as his eyes rolled up into his head and his body thumped dead unto the floor.

Lucius felt a cold wind pass by him, "I will do as you command master." He said and then turned and began preparing to leave.

* * *

Somewhere in the United States a six year old Draco Malfoy ran through the almost deserted park, his father chasing after him and his mother sitting on a nearby bench reading. He wasn't called Malfoy back then, his name had been Riddle. His family had been living in the U.S. since his great-great-great grandparents had come over looking for a new life many years before. His family was well respected, known for their generosity and good will, that's probably why Voldemort wanted him. His family showed none of the traits Voldemort held in high esteem, so Voldemort knew they would never come to his aid unless he corrupted the youngest and most vulnerable Riddle son.

Mr. Riddle pretended to collapse onto the soft grass, and Draco rounded back.

"Got you!" Mr. Riddle yelled as he grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight bare hug.

"Well, well, well, this is a touching scene." A voice spoke causing Mr. Riddle to look up, a man wearing a long, dark robe with the hood pulled up stood in front of them, holding a wand in his hand, "But I hate touching scenes, why don't I just change this, just a little bit." He twitched his wand upward and a scream hung in the air as a figure began to fall from the sky.

"Jennifer! No!" Mr. Riddle yelled as he raced toward his wife's falling body. He fell a few feet short and she hit the ground with a deadening thud.

"You bastard!" he screamed as he grabbed his wand and ran widely toward the hooded figure.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." The man replied coldly.

Draco would remember both screams for the rest of his life.

* * *

The little boy sat slumped by the bodies of his parents, not understand why they were so limp.

"Mommy, I'm cold, I wanna go home." He said as he shook the lifeless body that had been his mother.

"Come with me son, I'll take care of you." A gentle voice spoke in his ear. Draco turned to face a tall man with slick blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Draco asked backing away.

"My name's Lucius Malfoy, I'm going to help you." The man spoke, "I know who did this, if you come with me, my Lord will help you get strong, you can become a man and have you're revenge."

While only six years of age, Draco understood everything the man said, he looked back one last time at the bodies of his parents and then went forward and stepped into his new life.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, now eight years old woke screaming from his dream causing his adoptive father to run into his room.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Lucius asked, worry showing clearly on his face.

Draco didn't answer, instead he asked a question of his own, "Who was it?"

"What do you mean? Who was who?" Lucius asked.

"You told me you knew, you told me you knew who killed my parents." The boy looked up to face the older man, tears glistening in his eyes.

Lucius looked into the face of his son, and with four simple words, one lie, he sealed Draco's fate, "His name was Potter."

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Malfoy looked up as the door to the hospital wing swung open pulling him out of his memories. A girl walked in and he recognized her as the Hufflepuff girl Dick spent most of their history of magic class staring at. He knew he should act disdainful, should tell her she was not wanted, but for once he let it be. 'Your father wouldn't be happy.' A voice in the back of his mind told him, 'He's not my real father.' He retorted as the girl drew up a chair and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence, neither looking at the other for over a half an hour. Finally Malfoy turned to face her, "Hi, my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

She smiled at him, "I'm Kory, nice to meet you Draco."

No one had called him Draco in a long time, it kind of felt nice, more real. He returned her smile with one of his own and they went back to sitting in silence once again.

* * *

"Hey Raven!" someone called as she walked into the Gryfindor common room, turning to face the voice Raven walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess and Hermione was doing homework.

"Where were you earlier?" Harry asked her, "We wanted to know if you're going to Hogsmead tomorrow."

"No." She replied bluntly, causing Hermione to look up from the homework she was doing.

"Come-on Raven, you'll like Hogsmead, everyone does." Hermione argued.

"No." Raven once again replied, she started to turn away to go to the dormitory but Ron reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Raven didn't hear what Ron said next, because the moment he touched her, his thoughts and emotions crowded into her head.

_'I wish she would come.'_

_'Why does she act so weird.'_

_'I'm gonna beat Harry, just make this move and I'm all set.'_

_'Hermione looks so cute when she's doing homework, heck she looks cute doing anything.'_

_'I love Hermione.'_

_'No, bad boy, don't think that, baaaaaaaaad boy.'_

Raven tried to cut Ron's thoughts off, but they just kept coming, finally she pulled her arm free and walked to the stairs, just barely able to keep herself from running. One last thought entered her mind before she mounted the stairs,_ 'Raven is kind of scary, I wonder what she's hiding from us.'_

One of the many suspended lamps above the common room exploded as Raven forgot about walking and ran up the stairs, racing into the dorm room, only stopping when she was on her bed cut off from the outside world.

She forced herself to breath and stay calm, she should have realized what was going on when she had first felt Dick's pain, she was losing control, the barriers in her mind were beginning to crumble. Raven started to meditate, finding her center, calming herself, and rebuilding her metal barriers until she was under control once more. That done, she set about finding what had caused the lapse in control, it didn't take long as the answer was fairly obvious, it was the influence of having new friends, friends that didn't know about what she really was. Having friends had always made controlling her emotions a little difficult, but the addition of three new friends had almost pushed her over the edge. With new friends, she had to worry about how the would react to her ancestry, but if she didn't tell them, then they might try to get her to show emotion thinking that they were helping her when really they were just hurting her more and more.

Raven went deeper into her meditation and let her thoughts go for the moment, right now she had to focus on staying in control and not letting anything else get in her way.

* * *

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they watched Raven head toward the stairs. Neither got a chance to answer however, as one of the floating lamps exploded above them and bits of glass rained down, disappearing as they fell. 

"Maybe we should just give her some space," Hermione suggested, "I mean, maybe she feels that we've been pushing her too hard to find out what she's hiding."

Harry nodded, but Ron spoke up in defiance.

"You can't tell me you don't want to know, we hardly know anything about her, she hasn't told us anything about herself. We're supposed to be her friends and yet she remains a mystery. How can we trust her when we don't even know the little things like who her family is?"

"Maybe she doesn't like her family Ron, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't push her so hard to be around us, Raven's different than most people, she probably has a good reason for being the way she is." Hermione argued.

Ron deflated under her accusing stare, "I didn't mean it like that, I just have to wonder about her sometimes." He said, hoping that Hermione wasn't mad at him.

"Doesn't everybody." Was his only response.

* * *

The weekend and most of the following week passed without further incident. Vic walked into his last class on Friday feeling joyful, as most people do on that particular day of the week.

Vic entered his defense against the dark arts classroom and walked along the back wall to get to a seat near several of his new friends. He noticed that Raven, who was in this class with him, was sitting on the other side of the room. The room was large and square with several ornate wooden bookshelves lining the back walls. Most of the shelves held books, like they were supposed to, but several of them held other items of interest from different parts of the world. Vic hardly noticed them as he walked by to get to his seat, but his bag snagged one of the larger vases and set it off balance, Vic quickly reached out and steadied the vase before continuing to his seat.

"We're going to be doing something a little different for the next few weeks." Professor Sandscope told his class of Gryfindors and Ravenclaws. Professor Sandscope was the new defense against the dark arts teacher, so far he had shown a vast knowledge of all things dark and eerie. "I've decided to teach a subject not normally taught in this school, I want to teach you about demons."

* * *

Vic's head shot up from his desk where he had been 'resting his eyes'. He glanced over in Raven's direction, she was sitting calmly showing that the professors words had in no way affected her, at least that's what it looked like. Vic cursed himself for not having chosen a seat by her, where he was currently sitting, across the room from her, he could not help her quickly if needed.

"Demons are among the most powerful and evil creatures that we know of, fortunately for us they are so rare that we have not yet had to fight one."

Vic watched Raven closely as the professor went into detail about how evil and truly terrible demons were.

"All demons, no matter how powerful or weak all share one trait in common, they have no mercy and they delight in causing pain and suffering."

Raven would look calm to any else in the room, but to Vic, who had lived with her for several years, she looked slightly agitated.

"They are monsters spawned from the darkest evil, the pits of hell, and no matter what mask they wear, they will always be a terrible monster inside."

Was it his imagination, or was Raven moving her lips, speaking very softly, perhaps saying a chant to herself over and over again.

"There is one demon in particular that is brought to our attention as being the greatest and most terrible to ever exist."

Vic clenched his jaw as he waited for the words he knew he could not stop.

"His name was Trigon.

Somewhere in the back of the room a vase exploded.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffhanger, please send reviews if you have any suggestions for what should happen next.**

**I would like to apologize for my laziness when it comes to looking up spellings of names and whatnot. Please don't hate me, I'm only human after all.**

**Now I will explain why I put each Titan in the house that they are in.**

**Raven- I put her as the only Gryfindor because I wanted her alone so she didn't have any of the other Titans to notice that things were getting out of hand. Also, I wanted her with Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they are very much against everything evil so it puts her in a dilemma about telling them the truth.**

**Dick- I put him into Slythern because it is my opinion that his ambition is his greatest trait.**

**Kory- I put her in Hufflepuff because I think that's where she belongs, what with her being happy all the time.**

**Gar- I put him in Hufflepuff because, like I said before I wanted Raven to be the only Gryfindor, and I really couldn't see him in Slythern. And between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw I think he belongs in Hufflepuff because he is very loyal and he doesn't really have a bad bone in his body, if you get my meaning.**

**Vic- I put Vic in Ravenclaw because, like Gar, I couldn't see him as a Slythern, and as mentioned before, Gryfindor was closed. I didn't want three Titans to be in the same house so I put him in Ravenclaw to spread out the Titans.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, please keep reviewing.**

**To GS Dragono- Don't worry about the Gar-Rae getting out of hand, that will be mostly one sided. I don't like Raven parings either because they seem to change her character too much.**

**Now back to my normal plea, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I… AM NOT… **EVIL!**" Raven screamed as yet another vase blew up behind her. Vic didn't take time to think, he vaulted over his desk and ran toward Raven. The rest of the class was unnaturally still and quite.

"Raven, calm down." Vic told her desperately as her eyes began to take on a very slight reddish tint.

"All I said was Trigon was evil." The professor mumbled weakly behind them.

Raven screamed again, but this time no words were heard, only a great cry of pain. She grabbed her head as if fighting an inner battle with herself, which in truth, she was.

"Everyone out of here, NOW!" Vic yelled, then not caring that many were still looking at him, he reached into a compartment in his arm, pulling out his communicator, as he did so, the illusion covering his body disappeared, revealing him for what he truly was, Cyborg.

* * *

Dick had finally been allowed out of the hospital wing and he was looking forward to getting back into the swing of things to take his mind off of his rejection from the Quiddich team. Malfoy had argued hard in his favor, saying that he had shone the best performance, but the team captain had flatly refused saying that he couldn't afford to have team member who froze up during a game.

He was now in his charmed class, which he shared with the Hufflepuffs. Malfoy was sitting on his right and Kory on his left, Gar was sleeping about three rows behind them. The others had slightly objected to him and Kory now openly showing their friendship, but not greatly. He had been a little worried about how his fellow Slytherns would react to him being friends with a Hufflepuff, but after Malfoy showed no objection, most just shrugged and forgot about it.

"Cyborg here, Robin, Beast Boy, and Star, get to the defense against the dark arts class." Cyborg wasn't using the special magic devices that only the five Titans could hear, he was using the real T-communicators, ones that everybody could hear, thus only to be used in a real emergency. Judging on how he had used their battle names and the tone of his voice, it was definitely serious.

"It's Raven." Cyborg finished.

Yes, it was definitely serious.

Robin's eyes widened as he heard the cause of the disturbance, "Beast Boy! Starfire! You heard the man! GO!" he yelled as he pulled off his school robe revealing his uniform underneath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mask which he then switched with his sunglasses while Beast Boy and Starfire were doing the same.

Without further adieu he raced into the hall followed by a flying Starfire and a green leopard which quickly outdistanced him, oh, and a crowd of very confused students.

* * *

Cyborg finished speaking into his communicator and turned to see that no one had moved, they were still staring at his metallic body and the screaming Raven.

"GO!" he yelled at them again, grabbing two by their robes and throwing them out into the hallway. Others quickly followed as one of the walls exploded, showering them with bits of stone and wood.

As students ran for the door, a green leopard jumped for them, transforming into a hawk to fly over their heads. Seconds later, another figure flew over their heads, actually, two figures. Starfire was carrying Robin so they could easily get past the crowd.

Just then Raven's scream stopped and a cold, harsh, laugh took its place.

* * *

"D-Demon." A weak voice said next to Harry's ear. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stayed unnoticed in the classroom rather than run like the other students, and it looked like they were not alone, the professor was backed into a corner, eyes wide and staring.

That's when it started, the laughing, that sound of pure evil and glee that rang through the halls of the school, sending shivers to all who heard it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned their heads to see what was causing the sound, "Raven." Harry breathed, his voice portraying horror and fear.

The thing floating in the center of a cloud of darkness looked like Raven, but she was wearing a long, dark purple cape and a black leotard. And she had four eyes, four red, glowing eyes.

* * *

"You're too late." Raven informed the other Titans in a voice as full of evil as her laugh, "I already have control."

"No, don't give in, come-on Rae, come back to us." Robin pleaded with the dark figure, "Fight back."

He was answered with another sharp laugh, and the same heart-wrenching voice, "Don't you understand, I am the real Raven, this is who I was born to be, this is who my father, the demon Trigon wanted me to be." She paused and turned to face the corner where the professor was quivering, "Speaking of Trigon, I would like to thank you for bring up his name. My human self always kept a tight control over her emotions and feelings so this wouldn't happen, but the anger you invoked by calling on the name of my father was too great for her to altogether control, thus allowing me to gain the upper hand."

Tendrils of darkness spread from her body to rap around the now quivering teacher. He screamed as the blackness touched him, enveloping him. Just as his head was disappearing, a bolt of green light struck the darkness, shredding its grasp. The professors screams changed to whimpers as he dropped to the floor and curled into the fetal position.

"So, I guess you want your death now rather than later." The demonic Raven said turning to once again face the Titans, "But wait, there are others in this room."

As she spoke, Robin's eyes fell on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all staring at Raven with expressions of terror evident on their faces. He reached into his belt and pulled out three special disks. He hurled them at Raven as she reached out once more with her dark energy to grasp the three figures. Raven screamed as the Holy Water hit her body, burning her skin and causing her to fall to the floor.

"Star get them!" The leader yelled. Starfire had anticipated this and she was already over by the three students. Grabbing Harry and Ron's robes in one hand and Hermione's in the other she sped past the quickly recovering Raven and threw them out into the hallway.

Raven drew herself back up and reached for Robin, but a blast of blue light from Cyborg's cannon blew her backward. Beast Boy turned into a giant ape and threw himself at her, pinning her to the floor underneath him. Robin knew what would happen next so he was already holding two more of the special disks in his hand when Beast Boy was blow back, slamming into a wall and returning to human form. Robin threw the disks only to have them come short on a black shield that was surrounding Raven.

"You insolent bastards." She snarled at them, lowering her shield to pick up the classroom furniture and throw them at the Titans.

"Raven listen to me!" Beast Boy yelled as he dodged a flying chair, "Fight it, we're your friends, not your enemies, fight your demon half, not us!"

"Yes friend Raven, come back to us, we need you!" Starfire called blowing up a desk that was hurtling toward her.

The Titans continued to yell things at Raven while slowly circling around her to form a tight ring. There words made her think they wouldn't attack her and she could finish them off easily, but as the Titans completed to circle, Robin raised his arm and yelled out, "NOW!"

All at the same time, Robin threw three Holy Water disks, Cyborg blasted her with his energy gun, and Starfire hurled starbolts at Raven. Beast Boy waited a split second before turning himself into a snake and winding himself tightly around her body.

Raven screamed as the Holt Water, energy blast, and starbolts hit her, she tried to thrash but found herself unable to move. The separate attacks had weakened her and she was no longer able to break free of Beast Boy's tightening grip as he squeezed the air from her lungs. Her demonic half had not yet gained complete control, and with the war waging inside of her and her weakened state she was no longer able to retain that control. With one last scream, the demon receded inside of Raven, and four red eyes became two purple ones.

"I'm sorry." Raven, the human version of Raven, said before she collapsed into an unconscious state from the tax on her body and her ever greater need for air.

Beast Boy unwound himself from her just in time to catch her falling body. He gently lowered her to the floor and checked to make sure she was breathing properly again.

The other Titans turned to face Dumbledore who was standing in the doorway, but Beast Boy stayed by Raven's side. When he was sure the other's weren't listening he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "No Raven, I'm sorry." Robin stepped forward to face Dumbledore followed by Cyborg and Starfire, "I think we should get the professor some medical help, Raven attacked him with the pure darkness that her magic attains when she transforms, and her touch can be most painful to the mind."

Dumbledore turned toward the crying man huddled into the corner, "Yes, we will talk of this later, and Raven-"

Cyborg cut him off, "It wasn't her fault. This professor decided to give us a lesson on the evilness of demons, and he started talking about her father."

Upon hearing these words Beast Boy looked up from where he was sitting next to Raven, his voice etched in furry, "You didn't tell them? You didn't tell the teachers to be careful around her? You knew what she was, you said you had taken precautions!" Beast Boy was now yelling at the headmaster.

"A mistake on my part, I admit, I thought that since the topic of demons is not generally taught at this school, his knowledge of her, along with most other staff members, need only be as of a normal student attending the school. As for what I was going to say before, we should get Raven to the hospital wing as well, it would be better not to be surrounded by such, uh, prying eyes." As Dumbledore spoke several of the students looking past him into the room drew away looking down.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the professor and stilled his movements as well as lifting him into the air. He was about to levitate Raven as well, but Beast Boy picked her up and glared at the Headmaster, daring him to comment.

Students cleared a path for them as they made their way to the hospital wing, unfortunately they had to go single file as the pathway was rather small. By then, the entire student body had gathered and was crowded into the hallway. Students shrank away as Beast Boy walked past, he wasn't entirely sure if it was because he was caring Raven, or because he was glaring at anyone who dared stare at her.

* * *

When Starfire had thrown Harry, Ron, and Hermione out into the hall, they happened to land on Malfoy who had been one of the first to follow Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire to the scene. For once they didn't share the usual air of resentment, instead they watched the battle play out in silence, and after Dumbledore and the Titans had gone, the four of them walked into an empty classroom, not necessarily as friends, more as temporary business partners.

"What do we know?" Harry asked matter-of-factly, they all turned to Hermione and she rattled off all the facts.

"There are five new students this year, they belong in some sort of superhero group. The leader is Dick Grayson, or Robin, he seems to have no superhuman abilities, but is very well trained in martial arts. Victor Stone goes by the name of Cyborg, he is half human, half machine, his robotic-self giving him greater abilities. Garfield Logan goes by the name of Beast Boy, his skin appears to be green, he has pointed ears, a single fang, and he is able to change into animals at will. Kory Anders or Starfire can fly and shoot green light out of her hands and eyes. And lastly, Raven. Raven is half demon, half human, her father is the demon Trigon who is known to be the worst and most powerful demon existing to date. It appears she is required to withhold all emotion from herself to keep her powers in control and to prevent her demon half from taking control. What we have seen of her abilities so far is the ability to levitate and the creation and controlling of black energy, but as she is part demon she likely has other abilities that have not yet been revealed." Hermione finished and looked around at the group, waiting for someone to comment.

"That day on the Quiddich field, when it was Dick's turn, he had such good reflexes it was amazing. I should have realized there was something going on. Especially when he woke up and was talking to Kory, they acted like old friends, I don't how I didn't see it." Malfoy said sadly.

Harry nodded in sympathy, "We asked Raven about why she was so closed-off all the time and she said it was too dangerous to show emotion and then she ran off. When we asked Gar about it he got mad and told us not to push her. We should've seen that he knew what was going on."

Harry stopped talking and Ron continued, "Sometimes things would explode around her, and it would always happen when she showed any emotion at all."

"So can we trust them?" Hermione asked the question that was weighing most heavily on everyone's mind.

Before anyone could answer, Malfoy spoke up, a wry smile etched on his face, "I guess this is where we part ways. Your idea of who you can trust differs greatly from mine after all." With that Malfoy turned and headed out the door, as he passed the barrier a change came over all four of them. Malfoy's face reverted to his usual sneer and he stalked off in his normal swaggering way. The three Gryfindors still inside the classroom lost their stiffness and became just a normal group of three friends, that is, three normal friends with a very un-normal topic.

Thus the two groups separated much as they had come in, temporary business partners. Two groups of people who put aside their differences for a brief amount of time to handle matters concerning both parties. The thing is with those kind of people, when the deal is over with, the alliance is gone.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than the last two, sorry about that. Hope you like the update, and as normal please review and tell me any ideas or suggestions you might have for what happens next. And if you just want to review to tell me you like the story, by all means go right ahead, it's that little button in the left bottom-hand corner, just push it please.**

**Also thank-you to all my reviewers, and please don't stop the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beast Boy lay Raven's limp form down on the hospital bed while the others looked on in concern. Raven's breathing was ragged and coming in short gasps and her skin portrayed a more deathly pale look than normal.

"Will she be ok?" Starfire asked looking scared.

Raven coughed and a thin trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. At the harsh sound of her cough in the otherwise silent room, Starfire jumped and grabbed Robin's hand squeezing it tightly. Robin went a deep shade of pink as she clung to him, but he didn't really seem to mind.

Madam Pomfrey came over after finishing with the professor and pushed them out of the way so she could look at Raven. She flicked her wand and Raven's uniform was replaced with a hospital gown. After examining Raven in silence for several minutes she turned toward the four teens and the headmaster.

"She has three broken ribs, and a pierced lung. Aside from multiple bruises, she is otherwise fine. The ribs I can mend easily, but the lung will take a little longer."

The Titans nodded as she fixed the ribs and then left to get something from her office. Dumbledore followed her to the door and left the hospital wing to give the Titans some privacy.

Starfire finally let go of Robin's hand, only to grab it again as she stared at Raven. The Titans had seen Raven heal people, but they had never seen the healing actually take place. It was usually a sprained arm or something that was hidden by a sleeve, but as they watched, the bruises that were visible on her arms and legs began to lighten and return to the bland, grayish color of her skin. Her breath also became less shallow and more consistent, and after several minutes had passed she looked back to normal, except for the fact that she was wearing a hospital gown that really didn't suit her at all.

"Out of my way, I need to give her some medicine." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked back into the room. She elbowed the Titans out of the way and then stopped as she got a good look at Raven.

"I don't think she needs the medicine anymore." Cyborg said helpfully after she had been standing there for about five minutes.

To the surprise of all the Titans, Madam Pomfrey rounded on him, her face going red.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed causing the Titans to blink in confusion. "You're not certified, you could of killed her, and more importantly, YOU STOLE MY JOB!"

"We didn't-" Robin started.

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed.

"But-" Beast Boy tried to say.

"That's it! I'm letting Dumbledore know about this!" She yelled before storming off and slamming the door behind her.

"Ok, major over reaction there." Cyborg said as the four Titans starred at the vibrating door.

* * *

The sound of something slamming loudly woke Raven from her comatose state. She didn't feel pain but her energy was very low, she must have used the majority of her energy remaining to heal herself while she was out cold. Normally she would have sent her mind out probing to see where she was in a situation like this, but at the moment she didn't have the power. Instead she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. The other Titans had their backs to her seemingly staring at a blank door.

Raven looked down at herself and blinked once, then twice, finally she said, "Someone better give me back my clothes, NOW!"

The other Titans jumped at the sound of her voice and they turned around to see her glaring at them, "Pink? I'm wearing pink?" she said in a soft, murderous voice. The Titans gulped and started inching for the door, Raven could be more deadly in her human form than she ever was in her demon form.

"It wasn't us!"

"We didn't do it!"

"Please don't kill us!"

The voices of three Titans filled the room as they all clamored out pleas and renounced having any part in it. The only one yet to pronounce his innocence was Beast Boy. Beast Boy was rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face.

"You look, haha, great in pink, haha, what I wouldn't do for a camera right now, hehe, Raven wearing pink, hoho, I think I'll die of laughing." Beast Boy then found that his last statement to be coming true as the ground rushed quickly to meet him. Raven it seems, still had enough power left to throw him out the window, no mater how bad things were, she always made sure she had enough power for that.

* * *

Later that day Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into Professor Dumbledore's office in response to his summons. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were also there. Raven was still building her energy back up with meditation, and Beast Boy was still recovering. When he was thrown out of the window, he had accidentally turned into a gorilla instead of a bird, and as there were no trees under him, you can imagine what followed.

Dumbledore smiled at the three approaching Gryfindors. "I suspect you want some answers, so feel free to ask whatever you like."

Hermione spoke up first, her question surprising everyone but Dumbledore who had expected her to ask something of the kind.

"Why are we the only one's here? What about Malfoy and some of their other friends?"

"Ah you see, this doesn't concern them as much as the three of you. Ask another question." Dumbledore replied.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry addressed the question to the three Titans.

Robin stepped forward to answer the question, "We are the Teen Titans, a group of superheroes. Dumbledore asked us to come here to help protect you and the school against Voldemort."

"That still doesn't really explain who you are." Ron pointed out.

Robin was about to answer when Cyborg pushed him out of the way. A panel on his chest flipped over to show a movie screen. Robin's picture appeared first and Cyborg began to explain as the video showed different clips of Robin. The video rolled on to show himself, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Cyborg talked about each different member of the team as Harry, Ron, and Hermione started at the screen memorized as the different Titan's showed off their skills. The screen went blank after showing four of the five Titans.

"I don't have one of Raven unfortunately, she wouldn't let me make one." Cyborg said.

"I don't remember you asking." Robin said, trying to sound gruff, but not doing it very well. Anyone could tell that he was pleased with his performance (especially because it had earned him praise from Starfire).

"Well Raven sensed me lurking around and kind of threatened to go into my head if I didn't tell her what I was doing." Cyborg said sheepishly.

Robin and Starfire started laughing as a picture filled their minds of the huge form of Cyborg being bullied by Raven who was quite small by comparison. They forgot that the same had happened to them on many occasions, one of which was just hours before in the hospital wing.

"Go into your mind?" Hermione asked saving Cyborg from further humiliation.

Cyborg cleared his throat and began to speak again, " Yes, Raven as you already know is half demon, and one of her powers includes mind reading, and she can also control the minds of others to some degree."

Cyborg continued to speak and no one noticed another figure crouching in the room.

* * *

Malfoy had followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Dumledore's office and had managed to hide himself in the shadows and sneak into the room. He now sat listening with interest as the Cyborg described the aspects of Raven's powers.

"She can also levitate, move things with a dark, shadow like energy, walk through walls, open portals, and teleport. Her teleportation works something like moving through shadows."

Robin cut Cyborg off before he started to talk about some of her other powers like her visions of the future and her ability to turn into a large shadow version of her namesake, "The point is, Raven is probably the most powerful of the Teen Titans, but she also has evil lurking inside of her. She meditates constantly to keep her emotions in control so that something like what happened in the Defense class won't happen. Unfortunately the strain of school wore her down a little, and when the professor mentioned her father and started going on about demons being evil, she lost control. The Raven you know is a good person, it's her demon half you have to fear, fortunately Raven keeps tight control and has only lost control three or four times since we've known her."

Malfoy listened intently, if Raven was as powerful as they said she was, she could be very useful toward Voldemort. All they had to do was make her lose control and give her evil half full rain, 'And hope she doesn't kill us.' He added silently. If she turned, the other Titans might follow, they would greatly strengthen Voldemort's army. He would have to ask his father about it. 'Not your father, a fake, your real father wouldn't want you to do it!' a voice yelled in his mind. Malfoy quickly pushed the thought away, ever since the incident on the Quiddich field he had been having doubts about what he should do. He tried to push them away but they kept coming back, reminding him of the life he used to have, a life where he wasn't feared.

* * *

"Let's go to Hagrid's." Harry said as they left Dumbledore's office, they didn't see the figure that slipped past them and into the hallway. Hermione and Ron agreed and the three of them quickly made their way to the little hut sitting on the grounds. Having no more questions, they had left the three Titans after Robin had finished talking about Raven.

"Come in." Hagrid's voice called through the door. When the three entered they found him placing a plate of rock cakes on the table. Grimacing inwardly, they sat down at the table as Hagrid grabbed the tea pot.

"I heard what happened with your friend, Raven." He said in his loud, gruff voice.

"Not our friend." Harry said instantly, portraying how he really felt about the situation. "I mean, she was our friend, but now? I just don't know." He added when Hagrid looked at him.

"Why not? Just because you found out something new about her doesn't mean she's not your friend anymore." Hagrid said taking a bite of a rock cake.

"But Hagrid, she's a demon! Half demon anyway, and Robin even said she was evil." Harry argued, his face showing the conflict in his mind.

"And you should have heard what the professor was saying about Demons, I've read about them, and he was telling the truth about how terrible they are." Hermione said in a soft voice. "I've read about Trigon, her father too. The stuff that he did…" Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"But Raven isn't her father." Ron said causing the others to look at him in surprise. After all, Ron had been the one to worry the most before they found out what she was. "I made a mistake before, when we found out about Hagrid being a half giant. I was doubtful of him at first, but then I realized it didn't mater. That night when we asked her if she was going on the Hogsmead visit I realized I was doing the same thing to her, so I swore not to let that happen again. It doesn't mater to me that she's half demon, she's our friend." Ron looked down, his face taking on a slight pinkish tint as the other's looked at him, sitting in silence and soaking in his words.

The moment was ruined when Hagrid clapped him on the back causing Ron to topple from his chair. "I never knew you had it in ya." He said blowing his nose.

Harry and Hermione couldn't help themselves as they laughed, freeing themselves from the tension hanging in the air, feeling it slip away.

Harry stood up, "Then what are we waiting for, let's we go see her." He said as a grin spread across his face. Hermione and Ron followed him out, both looking much the same as him.

"They grow up so fast." Hagrid said in a teary voice as he watched them climb up the hill, he blew his nose again and reentered his hut.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned and sat up. Memories flashed in front of his eyes and he screamed in a high pitch, girlishly way. He turned into a bird and quickly started flapping.

"That would have helped you about five hours ago." A wry, sarcastic voice said from his left.

Beast Boy looked down and realized where he way. He turned into his human form and started to say, 'I was just practicing.' But he never got the chance as he fell the seven feet to the floor.

"If you wanted to fall, you should have at least moved back over your bed." Raven's voice barely made it into his mind as it had to come past the little dancing tofu-dogs first.

"I was just trying to toughen myself up." Beast Boy said in a somewhat slurred voice as he got shakily to his feet and flopped back down on his bed.

"Sure." was Raven's reply.

When the tofu-dogs vanished Beast Boy saw Raven sitting over the bed next to his. She was levitating several feet over her bed, meditating.

Beast Boy starred at her for several minutes, listing to her voice as she spoke her familiar chant. Most people found her voice hard and abrasive, but to Beast Boy it held a type of music. He shook his as Raven looked at him again and quickly thought about something else, hoping that Raven wouldn't suddenly decide to read his mind.

"Do you want something?" She asked, the music was gone, replaced by her usual sharp tongue.

"Just wondering how Harry, Ron, and Hermione will react." He responded trying hard to keep his voice from squeaking.

"They were in here while you were sleeping, snoring actually." Raven responded.

"I'll work on that." Beast Boy said hurriedly, 'How the hell are you supposed to work on not snoring?' a voice asked in his mind.

"They wanted to make sure I was ok, so I think that answers the question. I finally got them to go away and leave me alone, and you wake up."

"I'll work on that too." Beast Boy answered. 'I'm not even going to ask.' The same voice said before it thankfully, went away.

Beast Boy continued to watch Raven out the corner of his eye after she resumed her meditation. He knew she didn't mean that, but that's how she had to be, 'All because of Trigon-' he thought angrily but stopped abruptly as Raven's breathing quickened slightly. Being as close to her as he was, even thinking his name could be dangerous.

* * *

Raven felt a lurch inside of her as Beast Boy thought the name, but she quickly pushed it away. She had to stay focused, in control, emotionless. She had to stay empty so her destiny would never come to pass.

She lowered herself down unto her bed and drifted into sleep, craving rest and relaxation. She never got any, her dreams were haunted with shadowed versions of her father, flitting into existence and then disappearing to taunt her from another angle. It was midnight when she was finally released from her sleeping hell as she awoke sitting up and gasping for breath. The water bottle by her side cracked bringing her fully into reality.

Quickly she resumed her mediation. 'Focused, control, emotionless.' she told herself, then unable to stop herself, she added the thing she hated her father most for, 'Alone.'

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done!**

**Sorry, I just feel happy because I haven't updated in awhile and now I am. Well actually just a week, but still, that counts as awhile.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I live to worship thee, so please give me more reviews if you want your worship level upped, hehe.**

**Please, like always tell me any suggestions you might have, and just remember, just because I don't use them right away doesn't mean I won't.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sat on her bed with the hanging pulled tightly around her, obscuring her from view. She had gone along with Ron and Harry, pretending to accept Raven for who she was, but that was just a show. Ron and Harry hadn't read the things she had, they didn't understand demons and the evil they posed, but she did.

Hermione looked back down at the book spread open in front of her and began to re-read it for the fifth time.

_The Demon Trigon was the most powerful source of evil ever to walk between the worlds spreading death and destruction in his wake. Even demons of the highest rank bowed down and worshiped him from fear and reverence. He was finally defeated 16 years ago, the same year that You Know Who also took his downfall._

_While Trigon is thought to be dead, it is believed by some that he foresaw his downfall and tricked an un-demon woman into bearing his child. He could use his child's mind as a gateway to return to the world and regain his lost power. While his child is only half demon, it has the blood of Trigon running through its veins, giving it immense power and the ability to rule the demons as its father did. If Trigon were returned, nothing would be strong enough to stand in the way as father and child together destroy worlds and enslave nations._

Hermione stopped reading there, the book continued on to tell of Trigon's crimes and then to talk about the lesser demons that served him, but there was nothing more on his child, nothing more on Raven.

Hermione found it hard not to hate and fear Raven, how did she know that it wasn't all just an act. Raven could be earning their trust as some sort of sick game, pretending to need them, to hate her demon half, when really she was just waiting for the right moment to bring her father back into the world and kill them with the same blood curdling laugh she had used in the defense room before.

There was something else that bothered Hermione, it was how Ron had defender Raven. Ron wasn't supposed to like Raven, he was supposed to like her, Hermione found it hard to believe that his heartfelt words were spoken only out of friendship and not something deeper.

The door opened startling her out of her thoughts; pulling back the bed curtain, Hermione looked at Raven as she walked into the room. Raven had been released from the hospital wing two days ago, and the incident that placed her there was over a week and a half old, making it just another story, just another myth that over time would get blown out of proportion and sink into legend. While there were still hushed whispers and quick glances at the now unmasked Titans, and the Professor was yet to be released from the hospital wing, life at Hogwarts seemed almost back to normal. When you live in the world of magic, many things cease to surprise you.

"Hi." Raven said looking at her, her face blank like always.

Hermione forced herself to smile, praying it didn't look as painful as it felt. "Hi, feeling better?" she asked, teeth almost clenching in hatred as she pretended to be nice to the monster in front of her. "I'm going to the library, see you at diner." She said getting up and walking to the door at a forced leisurely pace, feeling very wary of her exposed back.

Some might say she was overreacting, that she had no reason to hate Raven with the fierce passion she did, but they were wrong. Hermione's life was spent largely devoted to books and reading, and after reading several books about demons and what they had done to people, she knew the true terrors they were capable of, she knew the darkness that lurked in their souls.

* * *

Raven watched Hermione walk past her and out the door, her face showing no sign of the hurt she felt within. Raven didn't like to read the minds of those around her, she saw it as a violation of her powers, but it was hard to block out the general feeling of a person when they were standing close to her. She knew that Hermione feared her, might even hate her, and while she tried to convince herself that she didn't need friends, she knew it wasn't true.

Raven also knew about Beast Boy's feelings for her, she had known ever since a few weeks after the team had formed. She had gone into the common room back at the tower late one night to get some tea and found him asleep with his hands still clutching the game controller. Raven had gone over to wake him up and had accidentally entered his mind and seen the perverted dream he was having, after that she had decided to let him sleep there as she returned to her room to distance herself from him. Part of her wanted to hate him for thinking of her in that way, another part of her loved him for being one of the few people who didn't consider her a freak, but above all else there was pain. The pain came from knowing that she was destined to be alone, feeling nothing, simply existing as an empty shell, and Beast Boy's feeling for her reminded her of that every day.

Raven jerked herself out of her self pity before any damage could be done, resuming her unfeeling air and settling on her bed to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven took up her well known chant as she emptied her mind of all thoughts and emotions, locking them away and working to make sure they stayed that way. When she finished several hours later, her mind was as empty and emotionless as her voice.

* * *

Malfoy sat at a table in the library reading the same words Hermione had read. He tried to push back the fear that settled in his chest, but it clung to him, growing with each word he read. He had thought that Voldemort could use Raven for his own means, but now he knew better. If Trigon were released, everyone of them would ether die or be forced into a life of slavery, it wasn't that he feared his death, but the thought of Kory suffering…

'Kory?' Malfoy thought with some confusion, why had her face popped into his head? Her lips began to move and words formed in his mind, 'I'm Kory, nice to meet you Draco.'

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." Malfoy repeated over and over again to himself, holding his head in his hands dejectedly, pushing her picture out of his mind.

"Stop what?" A familiar voice asked as Hermione stopped by his table.

"N-Nothing." He lied looking up at her trying to keep his voice calm.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the book he was reading, "So I'm guessing you know." She said finally in a flat, Raven like voice, a statement rather that a question.

Malfoy quickly tried to push the book from sight but she grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me mudblood." He snarled at her, but his voice lacked its usual spiteful tone.

"Believe me, I would rather be as far away from you as possible, but sometimes you have to make allowances." Hermione said still griping his arm.

Malfoy looked up and met her hazelnut eyes, slowly he nodded in understanding and gestured to the chair across from him. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

**About a week later.**

Dick sat alone in the room of requirement, after the 'incident' with Raven he had started coming here a lot. The room was small and circular, with a cozy interior, he enjoyed the soft relaxing glow from the fire that burned in the hearth as he sat in silence, save the crackling of the flames.

He didn't get a lot of time to himself nowadays, the Slytherns saw him as some sort of hero, (they didn't know he was working against Voldemort), and he had quickly become the most popular student in his house. Most people had known him because of his friendship with Malfoy, but now Malfoy was as they say, old news, and Dick was the headline. Even now that things had died down a bit Dick was still forced to hide himself now and then so as not to go crazy from the constant clamor of people around him. He was used to the pressure that came with being the leader of a super hero team, but he had always been able to go home to get away from the press. Now however, he lived with the students, so in order to get away he would retreat to the room of requirement, where he could have a few hours to himself before having to face his fans. It wasn't as if any of them were real friends either, Malfoy had been disappearing off to the library lately, and Dick was afraid that his friend was jealous of his popularity.

With a sigh of defeat, Dick pulled himself out of his thoughts and headed toward the door, "Time to face the music." He said quietly to himself before opening the door and heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Ron sat down next to Hermione and gave her a questioning look. "Where were you earlier today? You disappeared after class and we couldn't find you."

"I was in the library." Hermione said, her response short and to the point.

Ron shrugged and started to pile food onto his plate, if he noticed Hermione's agitated manner he ignored it.

'I hope she's not mad at me. Maybe she thinks I like Raven because of the way I defended her, I hope that's not it' Ron paused in his thoughts with his fork half way to his mouth as a grin spread over his face, 'On the other hand if she is, that means she likes me too.' Ron turned his face to look at Hermione.

"What?" She asked irritably, noticing his gaze.

Ron grinned sweetly at her, "Just enjoying the view." He said in a soft whisper. Hermione blushed and quickly looked away.

'And Ron is in the house!' His mind yelled ecstatically.

* * *

Hermione turned back to her food trying to hide the blush that had crept up her face. 'But Ron likes Raven? Doesn't he?' the thought pushed its way into her mind and was just as quickly pushed back. 'Can't think about that now, got other things to worry about.' She told herself sternly. 'But maybe he really does like you?' Hermione mentally slapped herself and forced herself to focus on the mission.

* * *

Malfoy hoped no one noticed his many glances at the Gryfindor table, he was waiting for Hermione's signal to set their plan in motion. They wanted to remind everyone that Raven was dangerous so they would start to understand the evil that she really poised, and the only way to do that was to make her use her powers again.

Malfoy risked another glance at Hermione, and this time she caught his eye and gave a slight nod, looking back down at his food, he quickly kicked the Slythern boy sitting across from him.

The boy got up and started walking toward Raven.

* * *

Raven felt a hand grab her shoulder and she turned around to see a Slythern boy about a year older than her gazing darkly down at her.

"Get lost demon," he hissed at her, "We all know you're evil so stop pretending."

Raven brushed off his hand and tried to ignore him. She concentrated on her chant, playing it in her mind, but anger still boiled under her skin.

"Go away, you aren't exactly welcome here either." Harry said matching the Slytherns glare.

"Speak for yourself Potter," Seamus said coming up behind the Slythern, "I overheard the conversation and I have to say, the Slytherns' right. She's a demon, demons are evil." he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Did you hear me? I said demons are evil."

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos, demons are evil, Azarath Metrion, demons are evil, Zinthos, demons are evil, Azarath, demons are evil, Metrion, demons are evil, Zinthos, demons are evil.' Raven tried to wash the thought from her mind but it repeated itself, growing stronger and stronger till her chant no longer held much sway.

"That means you are evil." The Slythern said.

Several plates of food exploded covering everyone but Raven in bits of charred dinner. Raven stood up and started walking toward the doors, trying to keep her calm.

Ron and Harry stood up, anger showing clearly on their faces. "You want a fight?" Ron said threateningly, forgetting about his wand and raising both his fists.

"I'm not interested in you, Wesley." The Slythern said turning his back to the Gryfindor and raising his voice so that Raven could hear it. "That's right, run, spawn of Trigon!"

The windows exploded. All of them.

Screams rang throughout the hall as students dived for cover from the falling shards of glass. Dumbledore stood up and roared a spell that was inaudible above the yells, and moments later the glass stopped falling and repaired itself, leaving the majority of the student body, and even some of the teachers to climb sheepishly out from under the tables.

Now able to be heard, Dumbledore turned his gaze on the anger flushed face of Raven. "When you are in control come to my office, I wish to speak to you and your comrades." He spoke in a stern, but not altogether angry voice. Raven bowed her head slightly and disappeared into the hallway. Leaving Dumbledore to instruct the students to return to their meals.

No one saw the look of triumph that passed between Hermione and Malfoy. A look that showed no mercy for the half demon Raven.

* * *

Gar pulled himself out from under a table and watched Raven disappear through the door. He wanted to follow her but Dick caught his gaze and shook his head slightly. Gar sighed and looked at his half eaten plate of tofu. He knew Dick was right, following Raven would probably only make things worse, she needed to be alone to mediate and get things under control.

Pushing his plate away, Gar put his energies to another use. He stood up and walked over to the Slythern table, waited for the boy who had insulted Raven to turn around and then calmly punched him in the face.

* * *

Several hours later Beast Boy was released from detention (he had gotten an immediate one from Snape) and told to go to the headmasters' office. Once there he found everyone waiting for him.

He put a reassuring hand on Raven's shoulder but she shrugged it off harshly and moved away. "I don't like people touching me." She said in a now emotionless tone, but he could hear the undercurrent of anger presiding in her voice.

"Ahem." Dumbledore said getting their attention. "Raven, is there anything you can do to keep your emotions more in check? If being here is too hard, perhaps you should go home and leave the other Titans to deal with the situation." His words were met with an outburst of anger from all but Raven herself.

"She goes, we all go." Cyborg said plainly.

"Our friend will stay with us." Starfire said, her eyes blazing with green light in her anger.

"We're a team, you can' t split us up." Robin said, moving to stand in front of Raven.

"You saw what happened, everything would be fine if it weren't for those freaks with their big mouths!" Beast Boy yelled.

Dumbledore turned to face Beast Boy whose outcry was the loudest. "The problem is, we can't expect everybody to be quite, some people are going to act like those two today, and if Raven can't handle it, well, there is nothing to be done but remove the threat." The four Titans started to protest again but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them. "Raven is a liability I'm not sure we can afford, and the rest of you really have no choice but to remain here, the safety of Harry Potter and the school rest largely in your hands."

It continued like this for some time, with Dumbledore telling them what to do, and four of the Titans arguing back in anger. Raven was the only Titan who didn't try to defend herself, she simply listened patently, not seeing the point in wasting breath until she really needed it.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth across the common room floor, watched by Ron and Hermione as he ranted and made threats he knew would never be carried out.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione finally announced, cutting Harry off in the middle of his ranting. "There is nothing I can do here, and reading calms me down." She said and walked out the door before either boy could protest.

* * *

Once in the library, Hermione went to a table that was mostly hidden from view and waited for Malfoy. She didn't have to wait long and soon his greasy head appeared next to hers.

"That worked well." He said and she nodded curtly in reply.

"We should wait a few weeks before we try anything else so we have plenty of time to prepare, any ideas?" Hermione asked her counter part.

"A few." Malfoy replied with an evil grin starting to spread across his face.

* * *

Harry took Hermione's empty seat and stared into the fire.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked him, Harry knew he was talking about Raven.

"Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to her, I bet she's in his office." Harry replied dully watching the flames form a multitude of shapes.

"Well then why are we still here?" Ron asked standing up and grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry was still watching the fire but he managed a confused squawk when he was suddenly lifted to his feet.

Ron rolled his eyes, "And this ladies and gentleman, is your famous hero, I present to you, The Boy Who Lived!" he said waiting for Harry's brain to catch up.

But Harry still stared stupidly at the fire, not understand what Ron was getting at. Instead he took a step toward the fire, looking deeper into its entrancing glare. "Something about the fire," He mumbled so softly that Ron barely caught the words. Harry took another step forward and murmured one last thing, "So pretty." Then he giggled and walked as close as he could get without actually stepping into the flames.

Ron's eyes widened in shock as the fire reached out and wrapped around the giggling boy pulling him into the fire completely. "Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing onto his hand for a split second before that too disappeared into the fire. The insane, childish giggling continued for another moment before it too was swept away by the flames.

A note written on a single leaf of parchment floated from the fire and into Ron's disbelieving hands. With trembling fingers he looked at the note.

_Mr. Potter is no longer my top priority, and he will be returned to you in exchange for the half demon known as Raven._

_ Never yours,  
Voldemort_

Ron stared deftly at the note, reading it over again as his stomach dropped. Someone it seemed had told Voldemort about Raven.

"Malfoy."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!  
PAIRINGS!**

**I have been getting a lot of questions about the pairings in this story so here they are. Note, pairings will be mild, no mushy gross stuff.**

**Beast Boy/Raven- This will be mostly one sided on BB's part. I don't like Raven pairings because they change her character too much in my opinion.**

**Starfire/Robin or Draco- Review and tell me which.**

**Hermione/Ron or Malfoy- Same as above, but most likely Ron.**

**Any other suggestions are welcome, and as always REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT- I want to thank iloveanime123 for the idea about the windows breaking, so thanks for the great idea!**


	7. Read

I wanted to apologize for my lack of updating, but I feel I should tell you why that is.

First of all I'm completely out of ideas, I need reviewers to give me suggestions because I'm in a really big authors block right now. If you have any ideas please, please tell me, they would really help me out.

Second, I just started drivers ED which keeps me for another two hours after school gets out and gives me a whole lot more homework that usual. I have a lot of work and not much time to go on fanfiction at all right now, I'm even having trouble finding time to read it.

I'm very sorry about the delay, but please bare with me, I would appreciate it a lot, thanks.

Yaa


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raven found herself growing bored of the whole affair. Dumbledore wanted her out, and it was his school after all. She wished the other Titans would realize that and stop their incessant arguing.

Dumbledore had every right to want her out, and she found it logical to agree with him. Being in this school surrounded by its vast population was taking its toll on her though she had tried to deny it. The very fact that she had tried to deny it showed how very much the situation was hurting her. She was supposed to be emotionless and only open to the simple facts of logic, but instead she found herself ignoring the truth so she could stay in the company of her friends a little longer. Her time was running out and soon she would have to face her father, and if she didn't leave now she would have to use that thing she had hidden away so long ago.

She would not allow herself to be swayed any longer from the path of logic. The path that stated quite plainly that to have friends was pointless, that to have friends would only help ensure the deaths of billions.

* * *

Gar's face was heated in anger as he and the other Titans argued, pleaded, and yelled at the old man in front of them.

'Wait, not all the Titans,' he reminded himself, Raven had yet to say anything and he knew quite plainly that for all their yelling she would do as she pleased. She would wait for them to calm down and then voice her argument.

The group began winding down, the Titans worn out from the use of their now-hoarse voices and Dumbledore slowing in his maddeningly soft voice that requested and then demanded Raven to leave. 'Any moment now,' Gar thought as he closed his mouth and waited. The others following suite until they all stood waiting in silence.

They waited and then one by one they turned around, the silence thickening as realization hit. Where Raven had been standing was nothing but a small circular communicator; she was gone.

* * *

Ron gasped as a stitch in his side forced him into a slower pace. He had been heading to Dumbledore's office, but he seemed to have taken the wrong turn somewhere and he now stood outside the library. Unwilling to start running again, he walked through the door as a memory of Hermione saying she was going there jogged his memory.

Ron saw her at a table and started heading over but then he saw something that changed his mind. Malfoy was walking toward the doors.

Without hesitation Ron threw himself at the Slythern, dropping the note in the process as he aimed a punch at the boy's head.

The note from Voldemort fluttered it the air and came to rest under a bookshelf where later a house elf would find it and throw it away to be lost forever.

* * *

Malfoy was leaving the library when a strangled yell caused him to glance over to his left just in time to see a fist coming for him.

"You bloody git! What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled as he just managed to avoid the collision. He reached for his wand but in the time it took to do so another punch had hit him in the stomach, hard.

Forgetting his wand he threw himself at Ron and the two of them fell to the ground with the impact.

"You basterd!" Ron ranted as he pulled himself away and faced Malfoy once again, "You told Voldemort about Raven didn't you?"

"I did no such thing," Malfoy tried to yell, but Ron punched him at the same time garbling his words.

The two of them were so intent on each other that they never the bookshelf next to them wobbling dangerously as Ron smashed into it, courtesy of Malfoy. They never saw the books begin to fall till it was to late. When Ron woke several hours later in the hospital wing he would have forgotten Voldemort's note completely.

* * *

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw the bookshelf beginning to fall. She had been trying to stop the fight from a distance but it hadn't worked and now it was too late. Ron was going to die.

"Ron!" she screamed in mental torture, watching in slow motion as he looked over to her oblivious to the danger he was in. The last thing she saw of him before the books fell was a gleaming smile that she knew was meant just for her. It didn't matter that he had one almost black eye, or that his lips were cut and bleeding, all that mattered was the way he had smiled, as if just seeing her there, worrying about him was the most important thing in the world to him.

Hermione felt power build around her, through her. The power swept in all directions like a great tidal wave leaving frozen figures in its wake. The bookshelf stopped falling a foot above the ground, students froze in whatever they were doing, and even the wind stopped blowing. The only thing still moving was Hermione, everything else in the school or on the school grounds was frozen in time, lifeless as a corpse.

"I can feel it, the magic, wandless raw magic," Hermione breathed in surprise. She could feel magic flowing in the air around her, the only thing besides herself not affected by what she had done. Threads of magic twisted all around her, flowing like a great sea of power and she was caught in it center.

She reached up her hand and snagged a thread of power. It wound around her fingers and then disappeared as she gave it a mental command. The bookshelf righted itself and the books rose off the ground to take their proper places on the shelves. She grabbed another strand and Ron's injures healed as he lay there. She didn't have to look to know he was fine, she could feel the magic that ran through his body as it did every other wizard and witch in the world, the magic told her he was fine, healed by her touch.

Hermione closed her eyes and reached for a thicker strand than the others that was rapped around her body. As she touched it, it disappeared like the others and the castle buzzed instantly to life again, unaware of it's strange detour.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around his now empty office. The Titans had filed out of it shortly after Raven had disappeared. They had known that this would happen someday, known that Raven would leave them, so they had accepted it in silence. They hadn't said anything as they left, but Robin had given him a curt nod, which was all he needed to know that the four remaining Titans would remain to protect the castle.

'But right now they need time,' he told himself, 'especially Beast Boy,' he thought with a pang of sympathy.

He remembered all to well what it felt like to lose someone you loved, he had lost someone very dear to him once, someone who he hadn't been able to save.

**Flashback**

Dumbledore had been 17 when it happened, he was never a great wizard in those days. Blowing off class to do what he wanted instead of learning magic. He had been held back twice for failing a grade but he could care less, as long as he passed eventually it didn't really matter to him. His parents had died when he was very young and he and his twin sister were left to live in some orphanage during the summer and attend school in the winter.

His sister was the only thing in his life he ever really cared about, everything else came and went but she was his constant. While she worked hard and was among the top in her class she never reproached him for his uncaring habits.

All that day, on the 5th of April he had been feeling strangely, like a shadow was lurking over him. As the day progressed he found himself feeling more and more scared, nothing he did seemed to make him feel any better. Skipping his classes for that day, eating tons of sweets provided by the house elves in the kitchen, or even as a last resort inviting a poltergeist into the castle.

Finally he went to find his sister, his intuition as a twin leading him in the right direction. He was surprised at first to find himself leaving the castle because, well, she never skipped classes. As he got closer to the Forbidden Forest the fear in him grew and he began to jog and then sprint.

Deeper and deeper into he forest he went until at last he found her, sitting by herself about three miles into the woods.

'No wait not completely by herself,' he thought, he had slowed to a walking pace now that he had her in view. A few feet in front of her stood a giant spider, it snapped its pincers at her but seemed unable to move.

'Wandless magic,' he realized seeing the sweat beading on her brow, 'she's trying to do wandless magic.'

His foot caught on a branch and he fell to the ground with a jolt. He remembered to catch himself to make as little noise as possible but it wasn't enough. Hearing the noise his sister lost her contrition and the monster lunged at her and sent her spinning through the air.

That's when it happened, but even that couldn't make a difference anymore. Her neck had been snapped with the impact and you can't heal the dead. His sister Desisto Dumbledore was gone. (Desisto is Latin for the act of leaving a person behind).

**End Flashback**

Dumbledore reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through the strands of magic flowing all around him. His sister had given him hope even in death, she had given him the power to help others even as he helped himself. After her death he had risen quickly through the rest of his school, skipping the remaining grades and graduating with full honors. He never truly felt the pang of his sisters death, for she had become one with the streams of magic in the air. He could always feel her in everything he did, and he knew that someday he would be with her again.

One strand left the pack and came to him, whispering something in his ear. A wry smile creased his face and he lowered his hand as a knock came to his door.

"So it seems Miss Hermione Granger has become the second living person to wield the power that love and fear can bring,' he said to himself before crossing the room and opening the door to see a very flustered Librarian.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's groan upon waking was instantly replaced by a happy sigh as his eyes opened and meet the worried gaze of Kory looking down on him. His smile broadened as he noticed Dick sitting next to her.

He hadn't had a lot of time to see them lately what with his planing of the downfall of Raven and he missed them both. Dick's sudden popularity had come as an added bonus. It kept people off his back for a change though he felt slightly sorry for Dick as he watched him trying to go unnoticed from place to place. It was never very successful. And Kory, well, he was glad she cared about him enough to come see him. She hadn't cared that he was a Slythern, she had treated him like a normal person though the rest of her house or the other houses did not. Kory was his key to discovering what he really was, a Malfoy or a Riddle.

Seeing his welcoming smile they smiled in return, but it was only a half smile.

"Come on do I really look that bad?" He questioned. Kory's eyes widened thinking she had insulted him.

"I'm sorry friend Draco, I did not mean to be of the appearance to make you think less of yourself…" she babbled on until Malfoy and Dick managed to calm her down.

"But seriously you guys, what's wrong?" he asked and saw shadows cross both their faces.

"It's Raven," Dick explained, "After what happened earlier today Dumbledore wanted her to leave."

"And?" Malfoy asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione turn her head slightly to hear better. She was sitting next to Ron's bed who seemed to still be asleep judging from the loud snoring sounds in that part of the room. He though it odd that Harry wasn't there but brushed it aside as Kory answered his question.

"She left," Kory said miserably, "Not just the school but the team. We knew she would some time but I don't know if the team will hold together without her."

"You knew she would leave?" He thought he would feel at the news but seeing Kory and Dick so sad erased his joy.

"Yes, she told us the day she joined the team that she would leave at some point. As her struggle with her father grows closer she will need to make herself even more devoid of emotion that she usually is, and that means no distractions. It's one of her only choices to stop her father from taking her over." Dick explained.

"And her other choices?" Malfoy asked unable to stop himself.

"If she can't control her emotions she only has one other choice," Dick said. Before he could say more Kory spoke in a soft pain filled voice.

"Raven would rather kill herself than let him take control. Her only other choice is death."

As she spoke Malfoy felt cold dread spread through him. Raven would kill herself to save others, something many people were not willing to do. And yet he had tried to hurt her, to drive everyone against her to show that she was evil. Yet she was not evil, she was their only hope for survival, and she was his only chance to become Draco Riddle once again.

* * *

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about the time it took for me to update. I'll try to update sooner from now on as I have finally gotten over my writer's block. I have a few ideas for the next chapter but any input would help.**

**Please review, I love reviewers, without you guys I might never have finished this story and then I would never know how it ends tear.**

**Anyway, please give me any ideas and tell me what you think.**

**I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Raven? Was that her name? She didn't care anymore. All that mattered was the darkness, the separation, no pain, no joy, simply nothingness. Darkness was her element, and she reveled in it. People were afraid of darkness because they didn't understand it, the beauty of that chilling cold and the emptiness it contained. Darkness was not a toy to be played with, but a substance more powerful that all others. But darkness has one flaw, and that flaw is light.

As Raven pushed all her memories away fleeting images had caught her attention, images of faces, their faces. The ones she had tried most to rid herself of. They didn't understand her need for darkness, for the emotionless void she was part of, they didn't understand but still they accepted. But they had wanted her to be like them, creatures of the light, and so for many years she had obliged to a certain degree. Allowing herself into the light as long as the darkness remained in her mind, comforting her and being used by her. The light was good when she was with them, it didn't burn as it did now, forcing her to take refuge from its glare, just as they could pass through darkness when with her. Without them the light would never have allowed her into its presence, just as darkness would have shunned them, creating mental images to drive them away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Darkness, Emptiness, Alone, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Darkness, Emptiness, Alone, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"…

* * *

Hermione twined her fingers through the magic floating around her, it converted and calmed her. She had left the hospital wing shortly after Ron had woken up, being forced out by Madam Pomfrey, but Kory's word's weighed heavily on her mind.

'It's a lie,' She tried to tell herself over and over again, 'Trigon has the power of resurrection, killing herself wouldn't do a thing,' but she knew it was she who was mistaken.

After months of knowing Raven, and betraying her, Hermione knew that Raven wouldn't tell anyone she could get out of something by killing herself unless she could. There had to be some way, something that would stop even Trigon from saving her, something that would destroy her soul all together.

Her head snapped up as all thoughts of Raven flew to the back of her mind, something was missing. Hermione had been subconsciously searching the castle for Harry along the strand of magic held tightly in her grasp, she hadn't realized what she had been doing until she realized he wasn't there.

Closing her eyes, Hermione focused on the magic around her, choosing the strands that stretched the farthest into the world beyond the castle. Taking them in her hands she began to search.

* * *

"My Lord," Someone said in a low, shaking voice, "She is no longer at the castle, she seems to have fled, before getting your message."

Harry awoke to screaming, though thankfully not his own. He didn't need to pause to get his baring, he knew exactly what had happened. He had been in the presence of Voldemort on more than one occasion, and he had learned to recognize the coldness in the air accompanied by the rank smell of fear.

He was chained to the wall, his wand lying on the ground a few feet away, and as he opened his eyes he saw the silted eyes of Voldemort looking at him, seeming to bore into his soul. As Harry met his eyes, Voldemort seemed to smile, though it was more leering smirk than anything else.

"Did you hear that Harry? My original plan to obtain the demon has failed, which leaves the other less reliable plan to take its place. Not that I mind in the least bit, this plan it far more satisfying."

Snapping his fingers, a small vile appeared in his hand. The vile could not contain more than a few drops of liquid, but Voldemort was looking at it with something close to reverence. "See this Harry?" He said holding the vile in front of Harry's face.

Harry could just make out a dark substance, swirling in a restless flow. Voldemort pulled out the stopper and forced Harry's head back, laughing darkly as he poured the liquid into Harry's mouth. Harry shuddered, it felt like drinking darkness, a cold, alone feeling, a feeling of despair. He was after all, a creature of the light, and when faced with darkness he tends to recognize it by false traits, traits created by the dark's battle with light. Traits used by those of evil minds to inspire fear and cover up their own greater fear of true darkness.

"The blood of Trigon is powerful indeed, though extremely hard to find, let's test my little plan out shall we Harry?" Raising his wand Voldemort pointed it at Harry, and Harry began to scream.

* * *

…"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Darkness, Emptiness, Alone, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Darkness, Emptiness, Alone, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Darkness, Emptiness,-" and then it hit her, a wave of pain carried through blood, intensified by the traces of light intertwined in its core.

Raven forced her mental shields up, pushing the pain away, trying to regain her center and pulse. But it was too late, the light had hit her, bring back all her memories, unwinding everything she had worked to ensure.

Opening a pool of darkness at her feet, Raven sank into its murky depths. Reaching into the darkness it came to her, what she had hidden here so long ago. She wouldn't have the time to re-infuse herself with the darkness, so it came down to the small knife that she held in her hand. Its time would come later however, for now, one of the ones who had shown her the light, and inevitably caused her need to be reemerged herself in it was calling to her. Calling for her to come back into the light, the world that had excepted her however doubtfully, and she would go, she would always go.

* * *

Hermione felt it, the wave of pain coming from her quarry, she watched in horror as it traveled along a strand toward another figure, Raven. Hermione hardly recognized this Raven, she no longer shown with darkness intertwined with light, but rather, darkness complete and whole. The darkness too was different, and Hermione saw for the first time what light and darkness really were. They weren't good and evil, rather, the light was both, and the darkness was the absence of it all. The darkness contained the true peace, and while darkness was often used to aid evil, it was only being used as a tool while it was in the light constant battles were fought over its control.

Desperately she reached out, trying in vain to disrupt the flow, but it was too strong, and she to weak. She could only watch as it hit its target, creating a shockwave that forced her back into her physical body. The last thing she saw before her real eyes opened was Raven, the one she had come to know, not the Raven of a few seconds ago, sinking into shadows and she knew it was too late.

Hermione almost ran to the hospital wing, wait, take that back. Hermione did run to the hospital wing. She had to tell him, give him a chance to choose a side. It might be the worst mistake she ever made, but it could also be the best one, and she felt that right now it was the right one to make.

* * *

Draco awoke to see a pale looking Hermione shaking him vigorously.

"Christ, Hermione, I was sleeping. What do you want?" Draco tried to call up his usual arrogant tone but failed miserably. Somehow, it was concern that spoke through his lips, 'wonder how that got there?' he mused inside his head.

His concern grew as she tried to tell him something, but her words were so garbled together he didn't understand anything. This was not the Hermione he knew, Hermione was cool and collected, this Hermione was near hysteria.

"Hermione, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying," he said gripping her chin and lifting it so they were eye to eye.

"They got Harry, and Raven's going to help," She said a little calmer.

"Who? Who has Harry?"

"Voldemort."

It was the first time he had ever heard her say the name, and he acted without thinking. Hermione had come to him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let a lie stand in his was any longer. It wasn't Potter who had killed his parents, it was Malfoy, under Voldemort's orders. Or rather under Tom Riddle's orders. He had known for a long time, but it wasn't until now that he was willing to except it.

"Get the other Titans, I'll go ahead," He said slipping out of bed, looking over to where Ron snored loudly he added, "Better wake him up as well."

Draco was starting toward the door when Hermione called after him, "Malfoy wait! How will you get there? How well we get there?"

"You're the smartest witch in school Hermione, think of something, as for me, well just because I don't have a license doesn't mean I don't know how to apperate. Oh, and don't call me Malfoy, my name is Riddle, and I'm not gonna let the dark lord misuse it any longer."

Draco Riddle glanced over his shoulder at her one last time and was surprised not to see shock on her face, but one of respect and trust. This was who he was meant to be, and if he died now his only regret would be not having the chance to thank Raven for keeping the world alive long enough to do so.

* * *

The remaining Titans were all in the room of requirement, Beast Boy sitting alone in a cloud of despair, Cyborg updating his laser canon, and Robin and Starfire sitting next to each other staring into the fire.

That's how Hermione and Ron found them several minutes later. Beast Boy didn't pay any attention to what Hermione was saying till a name caught in his mind. 'Raven' that's all he needed.

"Let's go," Everyone looked at him, showing no surprise at his confidant and commanding voice. Things had been changing over the past few hours, people had been changing, it came as no surprise that Beast Boy had been affected as well.

Reaching a hand into the air, Hermione grabbed a strand of magic and looped it around her, Ron, and the Titans. You couldn't apperate in the school, but Hermione simple bent the magic that sustained that rule and created a tiny hole, just large enough for the six of them to fit. Giving the magic a sharp pull they found themselves standing in the outskirts of a forest, a few feet away Draco nodded to them and pointed in front of them. Standing in a clearing was a rather old house. The paint was peeling off in many places, and while it was nothing like the Riddle Manor, it still had an air of forgotten beauty, a noble past put to shame by the ring of black robed figures standing guard.

"Harry and Raven are in there," Hermione said, feeling their closeness. No one challenged this information, they hadn't questioned her yet, there was no point starting now.

"Well then lets make sure they don't get any distractions," Malfoy said raising his wand. He and Robin let the charge, as the Titans never had a knack for anything but frontal assaults. Hermione paused for a second longer to throw a muting spell around the house before running into the fray. She didn't bother with a wand, it would only hold her back now.

* * *

Raven once again entered the world of light, feeling the knife burning through her pocket. The turmoil in her mind was increasing, she would have to finish this quickly.

"Ah Raven, my little demon, welcome to my abode," his voice was chilling, but hardly frightening, he was human after all and he didn't know what he was dealing with. Voldemort was standing several yards away from her and chained to the wall behind him was Harry, looking a little disheveled but otherwise alive.

"I've been waiting for you, and you will do as I say," He paused for a second, watching her immobile mask closely. If she let even a hint of emotion pass over her face, if she dropped her mask for even an instant, he would know he was close.

"And if I don't?"

Voldemort grinned and pointed his wand at Harry, "Cruiso."

He was trying to get her mad, to force her to loose control, but the burning of the knife in her pocket reminded her of her duty. A black shield formed around Harry and the spell was absorbed into it. At the same time the chains around his wrists opened and his wand flew into his hand. Harry scrambled to his feet, eyes warily watching the Dark Lord.

"What! But those chains were magical!" Voldemort screamed, his voice changing from arrogance to furry in an instant.

"You underestimated the power of darkness, you were foolish to believe you could ever control it," Raven said, seeing the fury building in the man, no doubt no one had ever dared to talk to him like that before.

"Control darkness? But I've already done that, haven't I become the greatest source of evil this world has ever seen?" He was spitting now, his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Evil yes, but not darkness, you belong to the side of the light, darkness would never fully welcome you. If you thought darkness would ever let itself be controlled by one of the light's creatures such as yourself then you owe it an apology for the insult," As Raven finished speaking, a portal, like the one she had come through opened under Voldemort's feet, sucking him in. Voldemort let out a sharp cry as the darkness touched him. He continued to scream until the sound was lost in the dark void.

At this last use of power Raven felt her father howl hungrily, she had waited too long already, the knife was burning with a growing urgency, telling her that her time was up, telling her that it was time to die.

* * *

Harry watched in fascination as the portal closed over Voldemort's head, but then his mind went into overdrive as he began to panic, thinking up all sorts of consequences for this breach of events.

"Raven wait! I've got to be the one to kill him, the prophecy says so," he yelled hoping it was no too late.

"No Harry, all it says is that you and Voldemort can't survive long while both of you are alive, and you don't deserve to become a killer. Besides, he's already gone." Raven replied, her normally monotone voice sounding strained and weak.

"But what about you Raven?" Harry asked, his concern changing to that of his friends needs, "What about you becoming a killer?" He didn't like to ask the question but he had to know. He wasn't sure she was right about Voldemort being dead, it seemed logical, but how could he know for sure?

"Don't underestimate the power of darkness Harry, it will led you down a similar path as Voldemort," As Raven spoke she raised her head and looked him in the eye. "And as to becoming a killer, my soul will be obliterated, here and now so my actions don't matter."

When Raven raised her head, Harry saw lines of pain cross her face, as he looked closer, flickers of other emotions swept across the normally vacant surface. And her eyes, while not yet like the red he had seen all that time ago in the DADA lesson were still glowing with an inner red light.

"By coming here to save me you lost all chance of saving yourself didn't you?" his voice sounded shaky as the truth hit him. Raven didn't answer, but she reached into the pocket of her cape and pulled out a small knife. The knife seemed to be made of pure light, shining with a fiery brilliance.

Harry made no move to stop her, he, like her, knew this had to be done. Raven raised the knife and plunged it toward her heart, her eyes changing to four red glowing eyes for the briefest slip of time but then the knife sunk into her body and her eyes changed once again the purple of her true self.

* * *

Raven screamed as her soul was torn apart, she was dimly aware of falling, and of someone catching her, but just barely. It didn't matter that the green Titan was holding her screaming body, tears leaking down his face, or that other familiar faces were bending over her. The only thing that mattered was that little knife made of light and that it was getting smaller and smaller. She just wanted it to be gone already, for only then would the pain stop and she could cease to exist. But the light seemed to want to make her suffer because she was born into and of the darkness, slowly ripping her soul into smaller and smaller parts each cut causing her an agony of pain. And then it stopped, and when the pain stopped existing, so did Raven.

* * *

Hermione felt slightly pleased at herself as she surveyed the scene around her, they had managed to take out the entire group of Death Eaters without killing a single one. Most lay unconscious or in the full body bind and a few just lay there moaning softly.

As she undid the muting spell she had put around the house her emotions changes abruptly. Coming from the house, and most likely from Raven was a scream, a scream that sounded as if she was being tortured in all the worst ways all at once, a scream as if her soul was being cut to pieces, just as Hermione had predicted.

Beast Boy was the first in the house, he was holding the screaming Raven as tears ran down his cheeks. Harry was standing ashen faced watching the scene, and Hermione knew he would blame himself later, unless…

She turned to look at Raven again, though a slowly shrinking knife was protruding from her chest, it seemed to be made of only of light, and with the absence of blood Hermione could see no physical damage.

"Beast Boy! Move away from Raven, I might be able to save her!" Hermione yelled over the screaming. The Beast Boy of the past might have asked why, but now he lay her down and backed away without question, knowing if anything was to be done, it was a matter of seconds, not minutes.

All eyes were flittering back and forth from her to Raven. Closing her eyes she focused on the threads of magic flowing around Raven, tangled in their strands were small glowing black and red pieces of soul, the black being Raven, and the red her father.

Hoping against hope that this would work, Hermione shut out the screaming and plunged into the magic. She grabbed at the pieces of soul, making sure only to take the one's belonging to Raven and leave those of Trigon, trying to get them all before the screaming stopped. The last piece of soul was a little way off, separated from the others by a few feet.

Hermione lunged for it just as Raven stopped screaming, the knife completely gone. Though she still breathed and her body lived, it was an empty shell without meaning or purpose.

The red pieces of Trigon's soul had disappeared, leaving no trace. Hermione had sensed other souls flowing through the strands the moment she had discovered how to connect to this power. The souls of those who had died lived on forever in the tide of magic. But Trigon's soul was completely gone, obliterated all together, it seemed that to survive a soul had to be whole.

Looking down at her clasped hand, Hermione opened it to see that, with relief, the last tiny piece of soul rested there, though it was no longer glowing. As long as it was in her grasp it was protected from the same fate at Trigon's soul. Hermione opened her other hand to see a round black ball sitting there, a ball with only one tiny missing section. As she slid the last piece into place it fused together like the others had done, and the sphere began to glow with life again.

Carefully, so as to not lose it, Hermione plunged the glowing orb into Raven's chest exactly where the knife had been and felt it liquefy instantly, flowing to occupy all of Raven's being. Hermione slid back into her own body as Raven rolled over and wretched unto the floor, not a pretty awaking, but no one seemed to care.

Trigon had been defeated, and Raven was still alive.

* * *

To Draco the events of the next few weeks went by in a blur. The Death Eaters had been arrested and the news that Voldemort was dead spread everywhere. He hardly cared about any of that, as he say under a tree looking out at the lake reliving the memories that hadn't been swept into the vast corners of his mind…

_The nine of them sitting in the hospital wing as Hermione told them how she had saved Raven. Within the hour Ron was telling anyone who came within earshot how his girlfriend had single-handedly battled with bits of Trigon's soul and rescued Raven from his evil clutches. Ron and Hermione were officially together now, though Malfoy knew they had been shooting each other looks for the better part of a year. How Ron finally got up the courage to ask was beyond his comprehension…_

_Hermione was joking with him about him hanging around a mudblood, and Star started panicking thinking Hermione had some terrible disease. Their attempts to explain to Star what was going on ended up with one totally confused alien, and two exasperated teens. Robin, seeing what was going on rushed to the rescue with a bottle of mustard…_

_Beast Boy was attempting to make Raven to show some emotion, as with the death of her father she no longer had to worry about losing control. He had done anything and everything- including trying on makeup and dancing the cancan, something the others found very amusing (yup- back to his old self). Old habits die-hard however as they found out when he was suddenly flung through the window, Raven's face as impassive as ever…_

_The Titans left the school to return home a week after the incident. Beast Boy and Starfire hugging everyone, Raven just nodding, her hood pulled up obscuring her face, and Cyborg and Robin shaking all their hands. When Robin shook Draco's hand, he made sure to ask to come to his and Star's wedding, Draco was rewarded with a muttered reply and a very red faced Robin…_

_He was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the library studying for the final exams. Or rather Hermione was studying, he, Harry, and Ron were having a very heated debate over the best Quiddich teams and their players. They ended up getting thrown out for the making too much noise…_

Draco sighed as his thoughts returned to the present. The final exams had just finished that morning, leaving him with nothing to do until the train came to take them home in a weak. 'Home' he wondered, where was that now? He couldn't, and wouldn't return to the Malfoy's, Ron had offered to let him stay over at his house but he had polity refused. He wanted to start his own life, be his own person, and bleeding goodwilled people dry was defiantly not how he wanted to start off.

Hearing someone calling his name, Draco looked up and grinned at the three figures approaching him. He could worry about the situation later, right now it was time to seriously whoop some Gryfindor arse in Exploding Snaps, which Ron was waving widely in his hand. 'Mental note- don't sit next to Ron.'

**The End**

* * *

**YAY! The last chapter done. I'll be going away for a few weeks and I wanted to get this out before I left. Thanks to all the people who stuck with me through my writer's block, I really appreciate that. Also I apologize again for the long time I left this story unfinished.**

**I was thinking of writing a sequel to this story, so please tell me what you think. And any of you who like HP crossovers, when I get back from my trip I'll be posting my next story, a x-men evolution HP crossover, featuring Rogue as the main character.**

**GS Dragono- Thanks for your continued support throughout my story, and thanks for sticking with me through my writers block. I hope you liked how it turned out in the end**

**CHACO TACO- Thanks for the ah… interesting review. No really, thanks for supporting my idea of making Hermione temporally evil, I wasn't sure how well that would be received so thanks a lot.**

**juzblue- Glad you like your new found hate of Hermione, and thanks a lot for supporting my evil Hermione idea, I wasn't sure if people would like that twist or not.**

**Raven of The Shadows Azerath- Sorry it's not the parings you asked for, and sorry I made Hermione an OOC. I took a risk with the evil Hermione thing knowing that some people wouldn't like it. But thanks for reading the story anyway and for giving me a suggestion.**

**raven77- Thanks for your kind review, and sorry about the time it took me to update, I've been really busy.**

**The Last- Your Maelstrom story is my all time favorite, I really appreciate that you took to review my story. I hope your happy it's not a M/H fic, I don't really like those to much myself, but I just put it as an option. Again, thanks for reviewing.**

**MCLBLUE- Thanks for the idea, and sorry I didn't use it. Hope you like the update (:**

**Chromedragozoid- Glade you hate my Hermione (that was what I was going for after all), and thanks for reviewing.**

**PrincessofDiamonds- Sorry about no evil revenge ): but Hermione did save Raven's life in this one so I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Crazygal965- Sorry about not getting Hermione punished, but thanks for reviewing.**

**Sillymail- Thanks for voting, sorry about the H/M though. Also thanks for the review.**

**Made in heaven- sorry there was no love triangle, but I wanted it to end on a good note for Draco, otherwise great idea and thanks for putting this story on your favs.**

**Blue Flamed Phoenix- Sorry I didn't make it a H/H but I hope you like the story anyway. And I finished it- hope that makes you happy. I have a rule where I always finish my stories, so even if it takes awhile they will get done.**

**Dea Lunae- Glad you like the story and thanks for the review.**

**gothic kid 13- Thanks for the review.**

**otakualways- Thanks for the review, and also thanks for no pressure (: I hope you like the final chapter.**

**shadow929- Thanks for voting, and for the extensive ! marks.**

**minastargirl- Thanks for your review, and your praise of my story**

**tEENtITANS4EVA- Ya I do watch Charmed, (though not anymore cause the I don't think the new ones are that good). Were you talking about Cole?**

**technogirl- Thanks for your story idea, and sorry I didn't use it.**

**bluepegasus- Wow, thanks for the extensive idea, and sorry I didn't use it. I hope you like the final chapter of this story.**

**KnightingGale- Thanks for the review, glad you like the story.**

**Silvery-veritas- Sorry I ended up making it a B/R fic and didn't have much intermingling. I didn't want to spent to much time on romance, I felt it would take the story too far away from the story line. I hope you liked how it turned out and thanks for the review.**

**K.C. Raven- Thanks for the story idea, and sorry I didn't use it, but thanks also for the all caps review, it was very amusing**

**Kit- Sorry about the long time it took to update, and thanks for your idea. Sorry I didn't use it though.**

**FallingDarkAngel- Hides behind door sorry about making them so mean to Raven, but everyone's happy now so I hope that makes you happy. Thanks for the review.**

**Wolfgirl211- Sorry about not putting there real names after the code ones, I thought that it might get a little annoying for people who know who they are. I have their code names and real names listed at the beginning of the first chapter if you have trouble. Thanks for your really nice reviews, I love reviews**

**silverwingedraven- Thanks for supporting my evil Hermione thing, and sorry about the one sided R/B paring. Otherwise, I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.**

**soaring-bright-flame- Thanks for the review, and sorry that I made Robin's character a little off.**

**Nightstarling- Thanks fo rthe story sugestion, and sorry I didn't use it. I hope you like the way I did it.**

**craziwierdo- Thanks for the review, I love reviews (:**

**hiei kai koji- Thanks for your support, hope you like it.**

**Darkest Raven- Thanks for your review, it really made my day, hope you're happy about the parings and the story ending.**

**Inujoey20- Thanks for the review, and I was wondering if you could tell me the names of the Inuyasha HP crossovers if its not to much trouble. I'm having a hard time finding any good ones (I'm really bad at searching for stories sob)**

**Yuki3x3- Thanks for the long review (I love long reviews), and thanks for the input. I hope you like how it turned out Oh one more thing- is the Yuki in your name from Fruits Basket? I love that manga.**

**Sarah Lean Impey- Thanks for the review, I actually had the next chapter written before you reviewed, but my computer was screwed up and wouldn't let me print so I couldn't get it checked over for errors. Anyway, I hope you like the way things turned out.**

**Joey- Thanks for your review, I love it when people use caps (:**

**Desiree L. Wallen- Thanks for the review. This last chapter wasn't actually delayed by writer's block, but by my evil computer being very very messed up. Thanks also for the idea, but I had already finished the last chapter so sorry I didn't use it.**


End file.
